Quien nos ama no nos abandona jamás
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Porque James&Lily nunca abandonaron a Harry... Seguían cuidándolo aunque él no pudiera verlos... así como también a Sirius y Remus... Velando por sus sueños... Historia en remodelación...
1. Mis sueños se hacen realidad

**Quien nos ama no nos abandona jamás.**

Hola Pottericos si están leyendo esto de verdad quiero agradecerles… Se preguntaran el por qué pero los que escriben historias saben a qué me refiero… Es muy difícil que lean tu historia entre tanta diversidad y más aún que la comenten… Sé que deben estar preguntándose el porqué estoy escribiendo un nueva historia cuando tengo otra aún sin terminar… Bueno el detalle es que esta historia tiene días en mi cabeza (parece un martillo que me golpea a cada rato) y bueno creo que los personajes de alguna manera me piden a gritos que los defienda y es que como administradora de una página potterica te das cuenta que gracias a la última película todos creen que mi personaje principal (de este nuevo fic) no merecía el amor de Lily… Si así es esta es una historia James&Lily (Jaly)… Y se sitúa a partir de ese 31 de octubre de 1981 y es ahí donde ustedes se preguntarán cómo demonios empieza el día en que mueren y es que Pottericos miren el titulo… Solo espero que lo disfruten… Espero actualizar ambos al mismo tiempo…

**Capítulo 1. **Mis sueños se hacen realidad.

-POV James-

Estaba en la cocina preparándole un biberón a Harry ya que Lily aún dormida plácidamente en nuestra cama cuando un perro grande en forma de patronus entro a la cocina…

"_Cornamenta amigo, las misiones andan más que bien aún seguimos tras la última pista… Recibimos un mensaje de Frank diciendo que estaban bien… Dile a Lily que no se preocupe por Alice que están bien escondidos… ¿cómo estás minicornamenta? Dime peque ¿Extrañas a tío Canuto? ¡Oh! por supuesto que si quien no extrañaría al tío más bello del planeta… ¡Hey! Hablando de tíos… Corna al parecer me equivoque con lo de Lunático aún no he confirmado nada pero creo que debo hablar con Dumby a cerca de los cambios de planes que tuvimos y el porqué… Empezaré a seguir a Colagusano hoy por la noche al salir de la misión… No me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara- se escucha un carraspeo- ¡En fin! Basta de sentimentalismos… Hermano te tengo LA NOTICIA-su voz sonaba eufórica- Minicornamenta tendrás un nuevo primito al que tendrás que enseñarle a jugar Quidditch_-¡No puede ser! Dije_- ¡Así es Cornamenta! ¡Serás tío! Aún no sabemos qué es solo tiene tres semanas de retraso aunque Mel dice que no debo entusiasmarme pero yo le dije que ninguno de sus retrasos había sido tan largo… ¡Vaya! ¡Qué patronus tan largo! Canuto ya tiene sed… Nos veremos pronto hermano… Los extraño tanto… Los quiero… Son todo lo que tengo… PD: ¡Lo siento hermano!… El embarazo me tiene sensible…"_

Y así cómo se fue desapareció… Sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi hermano Canuto… Estos meses habían sido los más dolorosos para nosotros… Nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejado de ellos, de mi familia, de mis hermanos… Al menos Melanie estaba con Sirius, Colagusano debía estar escondido y Lunático era quien más me preocupaba porque aunque para Sirius había la posibilidad de que él fuera el traidor yo no podía concebir que ninguno de mis amigos lo fuera…

-¿Escuché bien?-preguntó una pelirroja de ojos verdes entrando a la cocina -¿Mel está embarazada? ¿Lo ha confirmado ya el medimago?-preguntó ansiosa…

-No aún no… Canuto dije que tenía un retraso de tres semanas según él es el más largo que ha tenido-dije tranquilo pues esas actitudes en Canuto ya eran normales…

-Sirius debería comenzar a familiarizarse con los retrasos de Mel siempre ha sido muy inconsistente… Sé que tanto ella como yo no nos alegraremos hasta que un medimago lo confirme… Tal vez por eso no me ha enviado ningún mensaje-dijo ella sobándose el pecho…

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunté preocupado-¿qué te duele?

-No… No me duele nada… Es solo como un presentimiento… Es como si…

-No digas nada Lils por favor-le dije aferrando a Harry contra mí quien no se quería tomar su biberón…

-Está bien cariño… ¿qué tiene Harry? Creía que tenía hambre… ¿No tienes hambre mi amor? Entonces ¿por qué lloras? – Preguntó ella tomándolo en sus brazos- ¿Quieres ir a la cama con papi y mami? Aún es temprano seguro tienes sueño-Harry solo sonrió…

Estuvimos unas horas en la cama con Harry haciendo juegos con él…

-¡Es idéntico a ti! – me dijo ella mirándome con sus ojos verdes que irradiaban felicidad…

-Pero tiene tus ojos y es lo que más amo de ambos-dije acortando la distancia para besarla y segundos después sentimos unas pequeñas manos en nuestras mejillas…

-¿Estás celoso peque?-pregunté sonriendo- Sabes he tenido a tu mamá por poco tiempo así que tienes que compartirla conmigo-el sonrió pícaramente y estiró los brazos hacia su madre quien lo levanto y lo sentó sobre su cuerpo…

-Sabes Harry… Serás un gran mago igual que tu padre… Estamos seguros de ello… No dudes en ningún momento en que daríamos nuestras vidas por la tuya-decía Lily mirándolo con adoración…

-Te amamos peque… Te amamos desde el momento en que supimos que estabas creciendo en el vientre de tu madre porque eres el fruto de nuestro amor… Un amor que crece cada día al igual que tu… Daría todo por ti y por tu madre porque son lo más importante en mi vida-la miré y ella me sonreía sinceramente…

-Te amo James.

-Y yo a ti Lils, como a nadie, como nunca en mi vida ame a alguien… Has sido todo para mi desde siempre y será así por siempre hasta mi último aliento…. No lo dudes nunca mi Lils… Daría mi vida por ti-dije mirándola tratando de trasmitir seguridad y por Harry-dije mirando a nuestro pequeño hijo y tomándolo para acostarlo sobre mi pecho donde empezó a cerrar sus hermosos ojos-Los amo-dije susurrando entonces Lils se giró hacia nosotros me tomó de la mano y con la otra acariciaba el rostro de Harry que ya había cerrado sus ojitos…

-Lo llevaré a la habitación-dijo ella y vi como al salir su hermosa cabellera pelirroja se movía al compás del viento…

-Algún día también te enamoraras de una pelirroja Harry… Lo llevas en la sangre-suspiré… Después de tantos años soñando con tenerla… Ahora podía decir al fin que era mía… Lily Potter... Sonreí al recordar que ahora era ella quien llevaba mi apellido como tantas veces lo había soñado…

-¿De qué te has acordado que tienes esa sonrisa?-preguntó ella entrando a la habitación….

-Me encanta tu nombre… Mejor dicho me encanta como suena mi apellido al lado de tu nombre "Lily Potter"-suspiré- Quién diría que la "prefecta perfecta" terminaría casándose con el "arrogante James Potter"…

-Muy gracioso Potter-dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada…

-¡Oh no! Por favor Lils… No uses NUESTRO apellido en ese tono-ella rió…

-Entonces dices que pensabas en mi nuevo nombre….

-En parte sí… Bueno en realidad pensaba en que has sido la protagonista de mis sueños desde que te vi aquella vez en el tren y eres tú misma quien empezó ya a cumplir cada uno de ellos-dije tomándola de la cintura y acostándola bajo mi cuerpo por lo que ella sonrió pícaramente…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y querrá el señor Potter contarme cuáles son esos sueños?

-Veamos… El primero fue poder-decía yo acercándome más a ella y besándola – Besar esos lindos labios y aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer-volvía a besarla ella sonrío- El segundo fue que aceptarás ser mi novia y que ese día todo saliera perfecto para ti-ahora fue ella quien me beso con pasión…

-Creo que ninguno de los dos pensó que sucedería de esa manera-dijo ella mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas y sonreímos al recordar ese día- bueno señor Potter ¿cuáles son los demás sueños?-preguntó ella evidentemente ansiosa…

-El tercero Lils fue que aceptaras ser mi esposa y ese también lo cumpliste… Aceptaste portar mi apellido y unirlo a tu nombre para así hacerlo especial-ella volvió a besarme con más entrega y más pasión- El cuarto debo admitir que sobrepaso mi imaginación porque soñé con hacerte mía, con que algún día mis manos tuvieran el placer de tocar tu piel –explicaba mientras mis manos narraban con hechos lo que mi boca decía- y es que ya conozco cada espacio de tu cuerpo-besé sus manos- tus puntos débiles-besé su cuello y se estremeció- Conozco todo de ti Lils-ella acercó su rostro y la besé con más pasión que en los últimos meses…

-¿Hay más?-preguntó ella sonrojada…

-Hay uno más-le dije- mi último sueño fue lograr formar una familia juntos… Tener muchos hijos… No solo uno… Sino muchos… 14, 15 todos los que tu quisieras-ella sonrío pícaramente…

-Entonces debemos ponernos a hacer ya realidad tu último sueño amor… Vamos muy atrasados-la miré con devoción y la besé…


	2. La última vez que te hice mia

**Capítulo 2. La última vez que te hice mía**.

* * *

><p>KarenH Espero que te guste!<p>

* * *

><p>-POV James-<p>

-Te amo Lils eres todo para mí, me has dado todo lo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener: una familia, un hijo, una mujer hermosa con la cual despertar cada día y lo más importante tu amor-le dije mirándola con amor, con todo el amor que sentía por ella desde años atrás y ella me devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de amor, entrega y pasión… Me miró con los mismos ojos con los cuales muchas veces me había ocultado sus sentimientos… Los mismos ojos que me habían cautivado - Te amo Lils aquí y en la otra vida también te amaré porque eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz… A ti y a Harry-Y con esas palabras los ojos de mi pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y susurro mi nombre…

-¡James! Merlín… Eres tan perfecto… no me perdonaré nunca no haberte aceptado antes-Ella quería seguir hablando pero puse mi dedo sobre su boca…

-No digas nada… Fue necesario para que este idiota pudiera madurar y pudiera merecerte…

-Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo- me dijo ella acortando la distancia que nos separaba para besarnos-Te amo James-me dijo ella sentándose sobre mi y bajando seductoramente una de las tiras de su blusa dejando que él admirara una vez más su belleza… Se acercó a él y lo beso con pasión desmesurada…

.net/s/7702148/1/ (parte lemmon... Los que quieren leerlo HOT 100%)

Nos entregamos sin reservas, sin condiciones… Porque entre nosotros no había secretos… no había un espacio de piel sin recorrer porque yo conocía todo de ella así como ella a mí… La hice mía una vez más… Podía sentir su entrega, su pasión, su amor en cada beso; en cada caricia; cada vez que su piel rosaba con la mía buscando más placer…

-¡Oh Lils! ¡Por Merlín!-dije acostado a su lado ella sonrió…

-Yo también te amo James…

-Sabes Lils, nunca pensé que estaríamos así….

-Siempre que hacemos el amor dices lo mismo…

-Lils cada vez que hacemos el amor pareciera que fuera un sueño… Si muero hoy moriría feliz…

-No James… No digas eso… Por favor… Yo… Yo sin ti no sabría cómo vivir… James yo… -comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas las cuales limpie rápidamente odiaba verla así pero debía ser sincero con ella…

-¡Shuu! Escúchame bien Lils…. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que tarde o temprano nos encontrará y cuando llegue ese momento no puedes dudar… Debes huir con Harry estoy seguro que Sirius se encargaría de todo… Sin mirar atrás…

-¡No James! Nosotros sin ti… No… Por favor James… No seríamos nada sin ti…

-Lils me enfrentaría a él y a todos sus estúpidos seguidores solo para evitar que los toquen a ti o a Harry… Aunque no sé si resista mucho… Empezaré a prepararme necesito estar listo y además necesitamos hacer un plan B… Creo que es hora de que Sirius vuelva, le diré que venga y que traiga a Melanie estoy seguro que ella te ayudaría a escapar… y Sirius… bueno él debe encargarse de ustedes… Si… Iré a verlo…. ¡Demonios! ¡Mi capa! La tiene Dumbledore…

-¡Basta James! Por favor… Ya no digas más-decía ella en sollozos –Estamos en esto juntos James… Juntos Tu y yo… No soy nada sin ti… ¡James! ¡Harry nos necesita a los dos! No solo a mi… a ti también… ¡Prométeme que lucharás por quedarte con nosotros!

-Solo si prometes que harás lo que decíamos-ella asintió…

-Está bien James… Te amo… Solo a ti puedo amar de esta manera…

-Y yo te amo a ti Lils no me cansaré de decírtelo… Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y por darme esta familia… Gracias por darme a Harry, por darme un hijo- la besé con todo mi amor…. Un amor contenido por años… un amor que no moriría ni con mi muerte… Y entonces escuchamos el llanto de Harry…

-¿No te parece que Harry está muy intranquilo hoy?-preguntó ella vistiéndose-¿Puedes ir tu? Quiero ir a escribirle un rato.

-Por supuesto amor… Recuérdale que los amo a ambos…

-POV Lily-

Salí de la habitación… Aún tenía ese presentimiento y lo peor de todo es que nunca fallaban… Cada vez que llegaban algo malo terminaba pasando… Necesitaba hablar con Mel y como no podía salir le enviaría un patronus… Sí… Eso haría… Recordé el día en que le dije a James que estaba embarazada…

-¡Expecto Patronum!-una cierva plateada se acercó a mí al ver que no debía luchar- Ve con Mel y llévale este mensaje:

"_Hola Mel me entere del retraso debes ir a ver al medimago pronto… Amiga lamento hablarte solo para decirte que tengo el presentimiento de nuevo… Y es que necesito pedirte algo… Si algo malo nos llegará a pasar a mí o a James… Sirius debe encargarse de Harry y tú debes apoyarlo… Eres su madrina… Y mi mejor amiga… Confió en ti para que cuides de Sirius y de Harry… Eres mi hermana… Te quiero y cuídate por favor"_

La cierva desapareció así que abrí la pequeña puerta y bajé los dos escalones que había para entrar al desván subterráneo que habíamos construido entre James y yo… Era una habitación pequeña pero confortable que había sido creada pensando en la posibilidad de que algún día no estuviéramos para Harry y entonces esa sería la manera para que él conociera más a sus padres… y que supiera que lo amábamos y que siempre estaríamos para él… Durante estos últimos meses habíamos estado escribiéndole cartas, contándole cada una de nuestras experiencias y aventuras, guardando recuerdos, escrito libros de hechizos solo para él…


	3. El desván…

**Capitulo 3. El desván… **

Entré a la pequeña habitación, cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era igual a los sótanos muggles pero con la diferencia de que estaba decorada como un desván… James y yo nos habíamos esforzado mucho para traer las cosas a la casa después de haber el hecho el Fidelio… Y ahora ya estaba listo y habíamos tenido la oportunidad de dejar muchas cosas para nuestro hijo… Ambos sabíamos que las posibilidades de salir de esto eran casi nulas pero nunca lo decíamos en voz alta… Para ello, habíamos creado todo esto… Para que nuestro hijo nos conociera… No es que no Sirius no le fuera a contar nada de nosotros, lo conocíamos muy bien… Pero había muchas cosas que Sirius no conocía… Nuestros secretos, nuestro amor, nuestras noches de amor y de pasión… Queríamos demostrarle a Harry que sus padres se amaban y lo amaban por encima de todo…

Si algún día a Harry le decían que su padre siempre fue arrogante el conocería la verdad, sabría que cambió y que lo hizo por su madre… Sabría también que ella también fue arrogante al no aceptar el amor que sentía por su padre, porque a pesar de sus travesuras y de sus actos de inmadurez, James siempre había sido el chico de Lily porque siempre que llegaba una chica nueva ella dejaba muy bien marcado su territorio-suspiré-Harry debía saber todo de ellos y si no se lo podían decir personalmente el lo sabría de alguna manera u otra… Sirius tardaría en darse cuenta de ello… Pero algún día recordaría su promesa y buscaría la nuestra…

Y allí me encontraba frente a un escritorio sin saber que decirle a mi pequeño… Era tanto que decir que las palabras no bastaban…

_Mi pequeño Harry._

_Sé que si estás leyendo esto... Es muy probable que tu padre y yo no estemos físicamente a tu lado… Pero quiero que recuerdes que aunque no nos veas siempre estaremos a tu lado… Nunca te abandonaremos… Recuerda que estamos dentro de ti… Cuando debas luchar, recuérdanos… recuerda que tu padre y tu madre lucharon por ti, que te amaban y que no dudaban en ningún momento tener que darlo todo por ti si fuera necesario… Te Amamos Harry, tu papi y tu mami te amaron desde siempre, desde que empezaste a crecer dentro de mí y lo haremos más allá de la eternidad…. Tu padre es el mejor hombre que puedas imaginar… Ha cambiado mucho… y lo ha hecho solo por ti y por mí… Porque te ama y me ama… Nunca olvides que te amamos… Eres grande Harry, lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez en mis brazos…. Sabía que tu futuro sería glorioso y no porque una profecía lo dijera sino porque eras el hijo de James Potter y de Lily Evans…. Nadie lo creería… Y cuando veas los recuerdos que te hemos dejado lo entenderás pero sin importar lo que veas o lo que creas entender tu padre y yo nos amamos desde siempre…_

_Harry, la vida veces te golpeará y lamentaré siempre no estar allí para secar tus lágrimas o para arrullarte en mis brazos… Pero ten siempre en mente, que aunque no me veas estaré a tu lado, apareceré en tus sueños para cuidarte… Y estaré allí porque te amo… Y porque para una madre nada es más importante que su hijo… Y tú lo eres para mi pequeño… Crecerás te equivocarás, te enamorarás y yo siempre estaré a tu lado para ver tus logros, tus desafíos, para regañarte… Eres Harry Potter, un merodeador más, tal vez no seas un prefecto perfecto, pero serás el mejor amigo del mundo, encontrarás a tus amigos y ellos llegarán a ser tu familia… Encontrarás a una chica pelirroja y llegará a ser tu novia… Hasta que te armes de valor y le pidas ser tu esposa… Tendrás unos hijos hermosos y tu padre y yo estaremos a tu lado para verte crecer, verte luchar, verte vencer… Para ver cómo te levantas después de cada caída… Solo para verte y apoyarte cariño… Te amamos por siempre y desde siempre… Tu mamá Lily…_

_PD: Sirius Black tu padrino es una gran persona, tal vez tengas que soportarlo unas cuantas veces pero siempre estará allí para ti al igual que tu madrina Mel, que te idolatra… Seguramente tendrás que lidiar con la terquedad de tu tío Remus o con la idiotez de tu tía Petunia, pero saldrás adelante… Porque eres un Potter pero sobre todo eres un Evans también… Te Amo…_

Leí la carta-asentí-así estaría bien… Por supuesto que sí… Dejaría también otro recuerdo aunque esta vez no sería para Harry… Dejaría un recuerdo para mi futura nuera… Debía pensar en todo… Y cómo buena tradición mágica, el recuerdo de la madre del chico era muy importante… Dejaría también el que conservaba de Mel…

-Bueno Harry seguramente estás viendo esto y ya estarás bien grandecito… Si no quieres ver como tus padres hacen el amor mejor vete… Porque este recuerdo será para la chica con la que vayan a casarte… Para la despedida de soltera por supuesto… Tu padre ya se encargo de dejarte el tuyo… Quita esa cara cariño… Las personas hacen esto cuando se aman… Pero esa charla te la dará tu padre… Ahora vete y por cierto el que dice "Recuerdo Mel" es igual a este e igualmente es para mi querida yerna… Espero que me caigas bien… Te estaré vigilando… ¡Es broma! ¡Disfrútalo querida! ¡Aprenderás a controlar a un Potter!- Pensé en aquella vez en que James y yo… Lo coloqué en el frasco y lo marqué… Lo coloqué al lado del recuerdo de Mel y sonreí… Ojala pudiera dárselo personalmente y conocerla… Que fuera la chica ideal para Harry y que él no fuera tan lento cómo sus padres… Salí sin dejar un último vistazo a la habitación y fui a hacer algo para comer... Seguramente las personas más importantes de mi vida estarían hambrientas…

**Zoe hall **

**KarenH**

**Gracias por los comentarios**

**Tengo otra historia…. **

**.net/s/7519534/1/El_Diario_de_HarryGinny**

**Actualizo al mismo tiempo….**

**Gracias a los que han agregado a sus favoritos, alertas, etc… ¿Pueden comentar saben? Jajaja! Igual los quiero… **


	4. Recuerdos y una última carta…

**Otro capítulo… Ya empecé clases muggles y por eso no había actualizado de nuevo… Espero poder actualizar dos veces a la semana… Quiero invitarlos a un concurso que estamos haciendo en 19 años después… Página de facebook 100% Potterica... **

**Si quieres participar solo debes poner en una publicación en el muro de 19 años después. ϟ:**

**-El link de la canción que quieres dedicar.**

**-El personaje a quien quieres dedicársela**

**-La dedicatoria **

**-Tú nombre y de dónde eres...**

**NOTA: Si la canción es en otro idioma diferente al español debes dejar el link a la traducción****…**

**En facebook:**

**.com/media/set/?set=a.223388114410249.55062.152354891513572&type=3**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos y una última carta…<strong>

-¿Acaso no tienes hambre?-pregunté a mi pequeño-Porque yo sí y mamá está tardando mucho escribiéndote de nuevo… Ojala y no salgas tan estudioso como ella o el tío Lunático sino todo un merodeador…

-Merlín me libre-dijo Lils entrando a la cocina- Aún no sé como tu madre seguía mimándote después de tantas quejas de Hogwarts…

-¡Oh vamos! Éramos los consentidos de mamá… Además papá siempre estuvo orgullo de nosotros…

-Pues más te vale Harry-dijo ella mirando a su hijo-que te comportes y no te metas en problemas….

-¡Oh Lily! ¡Qué es la vida sin diversión! Nada… Fundaran el grupo "Los Merodeadores de Oro" o "Los Merodeadores II" todo depende de que tan grandes seas sus travesuras -dije haciendo un espectáculo en señas…

-¿Harry y quién más?-preguntó ella…

-Harry, Neville y por supuesto el de Sirius… Frank estaría más que feliz y ni que hablar de Sirius….

-Mel no está embarazada james, la conozco muy bien y si no se ha comunicado es por lo mismo…

-Vale, está bien… Tú ganas – dije acercándome a ella-Como siempre- y la besé-Estaré en el desván con Harry mientras tu cocinas….

Entré al desván…. Harry se fue directo hacia el baúl de sus juguetes… Yo fui al escritorio porque aunque estuviese pensando en dejarle unos recuerdos también tenía ganas de escribirle… Si algo llegara a pasarme seguramente Harry no podía conocerme bien… Solo conocería al chico rebelde que una vez fui… No conocería nunca al padre y esposo responsable que estaba tratando de ser… No sabría nunca que fue gracias a su madre que cambié… Que fue gracias a ella que pude madurar...

_Harry:_

_Espero poder decirte todas estas cosas personalmente pero escribo esta carta para ti por si algún día no estoy a tu lado… Estoy seguro que Sirius vivirá contándote lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer en Hogwarts y pensarás que he sido un inmaduro… Hasta tal vez te preguntes porque tu mamá me escogió… Y créeme Harry aún sigo preguntándome eso cada día… Pero también quiero contarte muchas cosas de mí… Porque es muy diferente conocer a tu padre por los conceptos de sus mejores amigos o personas extrañas a que lo veas por ti mismo y por eso he decidido dejarte algunos recuerdos… Recuerdos que han sido almacenados desde algunas semanas y otras cartas… En realidad, no soy muy bueno escribiendo pero aquí estoy escribiéndote una carta… Como ya sabrás seguramente, soy un animago, un ciervo para ser más específicamente y también sabrás porque lo soy y si no lo sabes en los recuerdos encontrarás la respuesta… _

_Solo espero que algún día estés tan orgulloso de mí como lo estás y lo estarás de tu mamá… Y lo digo porque no he sido muy bueno, ni tampoco muy tranquilo… Todo lo contrario, he sido un revoltoso, siempre vivía haciendo travesuras y tu madre vivía regañándome y hay muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento… Y una de ellas fue contribuir a que tu mamá se hubiese alejado de su mejor amigo… Verás cuando uno es joven, hay sentimientos que dominan a otros… y aunque el amor hacia tu madre era muy grande los celos siempre terminaban ganándome… Él podía estar con tu madre por horas, sin la obligación de hablar, solo leyendo y eso era con lo que yo siempre soñaba así que él fue el blanco de la mayoría de las bromas de los merodeadores… Seguramente algún día volveré a encontrarlo y tendré que dejar a un lado mi orgullo… Aunque sea mortífago, fue amigo de Lily…. Algunas veces hacemos cosas de las que tarde o temprano nos arrepentimos y en mi caso Harry, está esa… Me deje llevar muchas veces por los celos y la envidia… Y obtuve mis consecuencias… Por eso, cuando seas grande debes hacer lo que tu corazón te diga… Cuando te enamores no dejes que esos malos sentimientos te embarguen… Recuerda a tu padre, recuerda lo que sufrió y todo el tiempo que vivió arrepentido…_

_Me gusto tu madre desde la primera vez que la vi en el tren de Hogwarts…. No sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella porque aún era muy pequeño… Pero si sabía que era muy fuerte…. Cuando ella estaba a mi lado me volvía torpe pero todo cambió rápidamente, porque días después dejamos de ser los niños tímidos….tímidos por distintas razones: Sirius porque era un Gryffindor, Remus porque no pensaba que podía llegar a tener amigos, Peter porque no pensaba en ser aceptado y yo porque pensaba que no podría dar el máximo a mi apellido… Así que el día en que formalizamos el grupo cambiamos… Cambio todo como te había dicho… Pasamos a ser los rebeldes, los saboteadores aunque siendo sinceros Remus no era tan tremendo como nosotros… Y siempre hubo algo que no cambió… Lo que sentía por tu madre…. ME gustó desde que la vi por primera vez en el tren de Hogwarts… Seguí amándola en silencio durante poco tiempo porque después no paraba de gritar a los cuatro vientos o que sentía por ella ¿Por qué lo hacía? En su momento pensé que ella pensaría que yo era muy valiente y se fijaría en mí… Pero todo sucedió al revés… Y al final tuve que esperar mucho tiempo y madurar para que tu madre pudiera aceptarme en su vida… Lo logré Harry, creo que nunca perdí las esperanzas… Y tu tampoco debes hacerlo pequeño... Porque estoy seguro que algún día conocerás alguna pelirroja y querrás tenerla a tu lado para siempre… Tal vez te pase como a mí… O tal vez sea ella quien tenga que esperar… Como le paso a tu mamá… Pero si lo hace, si te espera y si está contigo siempre, estaré orgulloso de ti y de ella también… No es fácil lidiar con un Potter…._

_Espero poder verte crecer…. Darte consejos de amor, ayudarte a conquistar a las chicas de Hogwarts, enseñarte a ser un merodeador…. Espero poder conocer a la chica de tus sueños y decirle que es afortunada de tenerte a su lado… Espero estar presente el día de tu boda… Y acompañarte a pedir la mano de tu novia…Espero ver crecer a mis nietos pero lo que más deseo es que estés bien… Y si para ello tuviera que dar mi vida... Lo haría Harry… Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces porque te amo y eres mi vida como también lo es tu madre… Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre, estoy muy orgulloso de que seas un Potter pero también orgulloso de que seas un Evans… _

_Si algún día, no puedes verme a tu lado, no te preocupes ni te sientas mal… Estaré a tu lado aunque no puedas verme… Velaré tus sueños, lucharé contigo tus batallas y seré feliz cuando tú lo seas…_

_Quiero algún día escucharte decir que estás orgulloso del padre que tienes sin importar lo idiota que pudo llegar a ser alguna vez… Quiero ser importante en tu vida… Tu soporte… Quiero ser un padre ejemplar para ti... Porque lo mereces… Pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca… _

_Te quiero Harry… no lo dudes nunca… Junto a tu mamá eres la razón de mí vivir… Daría mi vida por ustedes… Recuérdame siempre… Recuérdame como el padre responsable que ahora soy y si quieres también recuérdame como Cornamenta… El animago que nunca ha dejado de sonreír…_

_Te amo hijo… _

Doblé la carta y la puse junto a las demás -suspiré- Ojala pudiera cumplir el resto de mis sueños…. Tomé al pequeño Harry en brazos y lo acune queriendo protegerlo de todo… No era justo que la vida fuera tan injusta... Y justamente fuera su hijo quien tuviera esa responsabilidad… No era justo… No era justo que tuvieran que esconderse de un ser tan despreciable como lo era él… Vi sus ojos… los ojos que más adoraba… Él me devolvió la mirada y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla donde corrían mis lágrimas…

-Te amo tanto Harry… No quiero perderte nunca… Ni a ti ni a tu madre… Eres tan pequeño pero tan fuerte… Serás un gran mago… Podrás con todo…. Encontrarás en tu camino muchas piedras pero serás capaz de cruzarlas para ser feliz- Volví a abrazarlo y lo dejé al lado de sus juguetes para dejar otro recuerdo…

* * *

><p><strong>DEJA UN REVIEW SI TE GUSTO O SI NO TE GUSTO.. TAMBIÉN PUEDES DEJARLO<strong>

**:D**


	5. Lo que tu hiciste Lo que yo haría

**Se preguntarán que ha pasado con esta chica...**

**Me había quedado sin Computador pero aquí estoy de nuevo**

**¡LUCHANDO CONTRA LA SOPA Y PIPA!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo**

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios...**

**Dedicado a mis más fieles seguidores (no se que haría sin ustedes):**

**Alada1998**

**zoe hall**

**NereaMaru-Potter-Cullen-18**

**rosalie-key**

**Karen Ximena**

**Zafiro-MalfoyBlack**

**nerea potter**

**KarenH**

**ClausXDEspero que no me haya faltado ninguno…**

**En fin, a los que me tienen en favoritos y los que dejan review!**

**Para los que preguntan si Harry va a encontrar la habitación… La Respuesta es… ¡SI! Pero deben verlo en mi otro fic El Diario de Harry&Ginny….**

**GRACIAS A TODOS**

**Anímense y déjenme un REVIEW!**

**Lo que tú hiciste… Lo que yo haría…**

Salí de la habitación con Harry en mis hombros y fui a la cocina donde estaba Lily arreglando la comida sobre la mesa.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte… Preparé la comida para ti y para mi bebé consentido -decía ella mirándolo con devoción- Por cierto, te hice el estofado que tanto te gusta y por supuesto Torta de Melaza la favorita de mi bebé…

-¿Para mí? -pregunté emocionado y divertido…

-¡No para ti! Para Harry… Es su postre favorito-decía ella sonriendo-Y para ti también mi vida-añadió al ver mi cara de desconcierto…

-También es mi favorita…. ¡Son gustos predilectos de los Potter!

-¡Oh vamos! Eso es lo que decía Dorea -mi semblante se oscureció, lo supe por la cara que puso ella -Lo siento… Lo siento mucho amor… No debí…

-No te preocupes… Es solo que aún no me acostumbro… Ni siquiera me acostumbro a hablar de ellos…

-Ni yo mucho menos… Murieron protegiéndonos…. No creo que pueda vivir con la culpa -dijo ella con la voz temblorosa y alejándose de la mesa….

-Cariño…. Lo siento tanto… Mis padres murieron años atrás y los tuyos hace tan poco…

-No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado… El dolor es exactamente el mismo… Los amábamos y ya no están con nosotros- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-Ellos hicieron lo que nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer por Harry… Nos han dado un gran ejemplo… Y aunque no están aquí protegiéndonos siguen estando en nuestros corazones… Y eso me alegra ¿sabes? Porque si algún día, no estoy para Harry, estoy seguro que estaré en su corazón, como lo están mis padres en mi corazón -Ella se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y sonrió pícaramente…

-¿Eso ha salido de tu boca Potter? -preguntó divertida…

-¡Oh vamos Evans!-siguiendo su juego- Creí que sabías que ya había madurado-ella sonrío…

-Aún no me acostumbro a verte convertido en todo un...

-¿Caballero?  
>¿Amable?<br>¿Señor?

-¡Oh basta ya!-dijo tomándome el cuello de la camisa para acercarme a ella y besarme con pasión…

-¡Dah! ¡Dah!- Harry quería unirse a la sesión de besos y abrazos pues estiraba sus bracitos y abría sus manos ansiosamente…

-¡Oh mi pequeño! -dijo ella alegre- Ven aquí cariño…

-¿Tú también quieres besitos y abracitos de mami?-le pregunté tomándolo en brazos, el puso sus manos en mi cara y acercó su nariz a la mía y cómo si le faltará mucho más… Se giró hacia su mamá y al ver que estaba cerca se tiró a sus brazos, ella lo agarró en el aire…

-¡Estás muy travieso hoy!-le dijo ella y él en respuesta puso sus labios en su nariz...

-¡Quieres comerte a tu mamá!-exclamé haciéndome el sorprendido- ¡Qué manera de hacerle saber que la quieres!- me acerqué a ellos y los abracé…

-¡Los amo tanto!-dijo Lily- Son mi razón de vivir… ¿Entiendes Harry? ¡Te amamos! -gritó ella y comenzó a cubrir su rostro con besos….

-Te ves hermosa hoy-le dije cuando ella me miró a los ojos- ¡Te amo Lily!-era cierto… Y por increíble que podía llegar a parecer tenía que decírselo cuántas veces pudiera…

-¡Y yo te amo a ti! Mucho más de lo que imaginas... Mucho más de lo que pudiera llegar a demostrarte… Vamos a comer antes que se enfríe más la comida…

Me encantaba verla sonreír, me encantaba ver cómo miraba a Harry… Cómo si su vida dependiese de su sonrisa… Y es que aunque no fuera una realidad afuera en nuestro hogar esa era la realidad… Debíamos vivir cada día como si era el último… Disfrutar a nuestro hijo, consentirlo, darle todo nuestro amor… Pero sobretodo protegerlo…. Protegerlo de toda la magia oscura que quería dañarlo…

-¡James! ¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó yo solo la miré y ella entendió sin tener necesidad de decirle nada más…

-Lily…

-No digas nada… Mejor lleva a Harry arriba… Te toca cambiarlo… Y puedes intentar dormirlo… Yo arreglaré la cocina….

-No entiendo porque siempre decides hacerlo a la forma muggle si conoces los hechizos de limpieza…

-Tengo tiempo… Ahora ve…. Y si vienes pronto te daré unos masajes a la forma muggle -asentí emocionado… Corrí escaleras arriba mientras Harry sonreía le encantaba sentir el viento contra su cabello…

-Bien Harry ahora te cambiaré y si te quedas quieto mientras te cambió te subiré a la escoba pero eso sí…. No podrás volar fuera de la habitación… Deberás conformarte con elevarte un poco… Él sonrió como si estuviera de acuerdo y permaneció quieto mientras le cambiaba el pañal y lo vestía de nuevo…

-Ensucias ropa como si… ¿qué pasa? -pregunté al ver sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas- él me miró como si tampoco pudiera comprender porque quería llorar y extendió sus brazos hacia mí….

-¿Quieres volar? -pregunté esperanzado… Si había algo que detestara era ver en los ojos de mi pequeño tanto dolor pero él rechazó la escoba y se acomodó en mi pecho….

-¿Quieres dormir ya? -pregunté incrédulo… Pero él solo me miró… Y por un instante, supe que tenía miedo…. ¿Instinto paterno? Tal vez…

-No tienes por qué tener miedo Harry… Estamos a tu lado y tu madre y yo siempre te protegeremos… Además eres muy poderoso ¿sabes? Serás un gran mago… Y un gran jugador de Quidditch está de más decir eso… Mamá Dorea siempre decía que cuando tenía miedo por alguna pesadilla o cualquier cosa, me encantaba estar en su pecho, porque sentía su calor y su protección…. Eso mismo te pasa a ti…. Mamá tenía razón…. -suspiré….

Aún recordaba ese día…. El día en que ellos murieron…

-Flashback-

Ellos siempre estuvieron en contra de los estúpidos ideales…. Cuando a Sirius y a mí nos llegó una invitación para unirnos a ellos, mis padres se enojaron mucho y la respuesta que enviamos tanto Sirius como yo no fue bien recibida… Empezaron a buscarnos, así que mamá le pidió al profesor Dumbledore que nos dejará estar en el castillo aunque aún no empezará el año escolar…. Fue un gran alivio para ambos que aunque empezaron las clases no hubo ninguna represalia en contra nuestra…

Estábamos en nuestra mejor etapa… Lily había aceptado salir conmigo en una cita formal a Hogsmeade, Sirius estaba a punto de convencer a Mel de lo mismo… Y todo cambió cuando minutos antes de salir a esperar a Lily en la entrada del colegio, llegó Dumbledore…

"…James, llegó una carta del Ministerio…. Temó que ya sé el contenido de ella, pero sería conveniente que tú mismo lo leas…"

_James Charlus Potter._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Torre de Gryffindor._

_Lamentamos informarle que sus padres fueron encontrados en su mansión… Lamentablemente, no pudimos llegar a tiempo… Ellos están muertos… Tenemos conocimiento de que a partir del momento, el Profesor Dumbledore será tu tutor y será también el tutor de Sirius Black… Lamentamos su pérdida, el señor Charlus era un trabajador muy apreciado en el Ministerio de Magia…_

_Nobby Leach_

_Ministro de Magia_

-No puede ser -susurré- Profesor ¿están seguros de que son ellos? Es decir, enviaron a alguien de confianza…

-¿De qué hablas James? -Preguntó Sirius- ¿De quién es la carta? -preguntó tomándola en sus manos…

-Lamento decirte que es cierto James… Tus padres…

-¡NO! -gritó Sirius- Tiene que haber un error profesor Dumbledore….

-No joven Back… Yo mismo fui con la comisión del Ministerio pero hay algo que debes saber Potter…

-¿Hay algo más? -pregunté horrorizado….

-La comisión del ministerio declaró sus muertes como causa natural pero como tú y yo sabemos, tu madre y tu padre no eran tan viejos como para morir naturalmente… Yo mismo inspeccioné sus cuerpos y no puedo mentirte fueron asesinados…. Fue obra de Voldemort, estoy seguro de ello… Mis informantes dijeron que querían tenderte una trampa… Y el infiltrado que tenemos dijo que entre sus planes estaban ustedes dos… La manera más fácil de conseguirlo era llevándose a Charlus y Dorea pero ellos sospecharon y dieron una gran lucha… El ministerio no quiso investigar más… Por eso te estoy diciendo esto… Es bueno saber la verdad por más dura que sea…

-Gracias… Creo que necesito… Estar solo… Después pasaré por su despacho para -no pude continuar y salí de la habitación camino al bosque…

Llegué y me senté en un banco que había cerca del campo de Quidditch… No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí solo sé que lloré como un niño desconsolado… Lloré porque él me había arrebato lo que yo más amaba…. Ya no tenía padres…

-Ya no tengo nada-dije en sollozos…

-Si lo tienes… Tienes a tus hermanos y me tienes a mí- dijo un voz que quería mucho pero no me quitaba el dolor…

-No tengo nada Lily… Nada… Ya no me queda nada porque luchar…

-¿Dé qué hablas James? ¿No vas a luchar más por mí? - dijo ella en sollozos… Alejándose…

-No te vayas… Por favor -le supliqué… No lo hagas… No me dejes…

-No lo haré… -dijo ella sentándose en mi regazo…

-Lily… Lo siento tanto… He sido un gran idiota…

-No digas nada…

-¿Cómo haré para vivir sin ellos? ¿Qué pasará con Sirius y conmigo?

-Sirius está igual que tú y te necesita… Así como tú lo necesitas a él….

-Te necesito a ti…

-Aquí estaré James…

-Sé que no es el momento pero necesito decirte por qué pero te amo Lily… Te amo de verdad y no es en juego…

-Lo sé James…. Yo también te amo-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y abrazándome…. Lloré en su pecho… Me desahogué…

-Fin Flashback-

-Te extraño tanto mamá… Diste todo por mí… Lo que tú hiciste es lo que yo haría por Harry…


	6. Nunca los olvidaré

**Aquí estoy de nuevo...**

**ANÍMENSE A COMENTAR!**

**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Ximena por su gran ayuda... NO TENGO CÓMO AGRADECERTE MIL MIL GRACIAS...**

**Este capítulo va dedicado atodos los que siguen esta historia aunque no comenten **

**PD: pasen por las demás... **

**Gracias**

No los olvidaré nunca.

Baje con Harry en mis brazos y vi a Lily en la sala…

-¿Qué hay del masaje que me prometiste?

-¿Por qué no lo has dejado en la habitación?

-No quería dormirse en su cuna… Cuando se durmió en mis brazos y traté de acostarlo casi se despertaba… Además no me molesta tenerlo en mis brazos… Está más seguro en ellos….

-Estoy de acuerdo…. En ningún otro lugar estaría más seguro…

-Hay uno más seguro que mis brazos -ella frunció el ceño- los tuyos… Estoy seguro de ello -vi sobre la mesa de noche el álbum de Lily- ¿Recordando?

-Sí… Tuney tiene muchas razones para odiarme ¿sabes?

-Nadie podría odiarte a ti Lils…

-Nuestros padres murieron por mi culpa…

-No puedes culparte de lo que paso… Ellos sabían a lo que se exponían…. Solo querían compartir tiempo con Harry…

-Los ha asesinado a todos….Vendrá por nosotros James -dijo Lily en susurros…

-Protegeremos a Harry…. Él va a estar bien…

-Aún recuerdo sus cuerpos…. Sin vida… Tuney gritándome que fue mi culpa…

-Flashback-

-Lily ya llegó Lena -dijo James desde la sala-

-¿Todo bien afuera?- pregunté al verlo mirar hacia la ventana…

-Si… Sirius y Mel deberían llegar dentro de poco… ¿Qué dice?

-Es de mamá…

_Lily:_

_¿Por qué no puedes decirlo por carta? ¿Está pasando algo malo? Cariño puedes decírnoslos… Tu padre está preocupado y yo también… Hemos visto a Harry solo dos veces… No has venido más…. James no se ha comunicado con nosotros… Queremos verte…. ¿Dónde estás? Puedes contar con nosotros…. Somos tus padres y te cuidaremos… Sé que James lo está haciendo, pero también queremos apoyarte… Te amamos hija…_

_PD: Si cambias de opinión… Estaremos en tu lugar favorito cuando eras niña… A las 7:00 pm._

_Mamá y papá._

-¿Crees que sea seguro? -pregunté a James quien me miraba pensativo…

-Tal vez podemos traerlos en Aparición conjunta y usaríamos la capa…

-Es una buena idea… ¿Deberíamos contarle lo de Harry?

-No lo sé… Dumbledore dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie… Aunque Sirius y Mel ya lo saben….

-Son nuestros mejores amigos…

-Son tus padres…

-Lo sé…

-Si no quieres involucrarlos… Te apoyaré -me dijo James mirándome a los ojos…

-Lo sé… Creo que puedo ir a buscarlos… y mientras tanto puedo decidir si les decimos o no…

-¡Oh no! ¡Tú no vas a ir! Iré yo…. Y esperaremos hasta que llegué Sirius para que se quede contigo y Harry…

-¡James! No es…

-Lily puede que ya nos estén buscando… Puede que tengan vigilados a tus padres y a la madre de Frank…. No podemos arriesgarnos… ¡Tú no vas a arriesgarte!

-Entonces tú tampoco irás… Les mandaré una carta diciéndole que no es buen momento… Tal vez en unas cuantas semanas…

-Lily escúchame… Sé que quieres verlos… Es mejor que lo hagas ahorita… Falta muy poco para que tengamos listo el Fidelio y después será mucho más peligroso… Yo iré y regresaré con ellos… Confía en mí…

-Está bien… Voy a seguir remodelando la casa… Está vuelta…

-¿Te ayudo? -preguntó el dulcemente…

-Por ahora no… Quédate con Harry… Creo que es hora de que le cambies el pañal….

-Fin Flashback—

-Nunca debí aceptar que vinieran….

-Nunca pensamos que pudieran…. Además yo también accedí… Yo también soy culpable….

-No nos culpemos… no fue nuestra culpa James… No lo fue -dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma, cómo lo hice ese día….

-¿Crees que si yo los hubiese acompañado hasta su casa no los hubieran asesinado?

-Si hubieses ido con ellos… No estaría aquí con nosotros…

-Flashback-

-¡Sirius para ya de comer! -gritó Mel…

-Lo siento cariño…. Tú estás en dieta no yo… Además no puedes negar que la pelirroja cocina como los dioses…

-Gracias Sirius… No te entiendo Mel estás delgada… ¿Por qué haces dieta?

-Está enojada porque la otra noche -explico Sirius sonriente- puse mi mano sobre su barriguita y le dije que estaba más grande… Pero lo decía por el retraso…

-Cuando confirme que no estaba embarazada comencé con la dieta -dijo Mel- no soy cómo tú que ni siquiera te quedó marcas del embarazo…

-¿A dónde vas Cornamenta? -preguntó Sirius…

-Iré a buscar a los padres de Lily… Canuto necesito que te quedes cuidando de Lily y de Harry mientras vuelvo… No dejes la casa hasta que yo no haya llegado…

-¡Si señor! -exclamó Sirius con una gran sonrisa…

-Esto es serio Canuto… Estoy poniendo en tus manos la vida de las personas que más amo…

-¡Merlín! Lily ¿Qué le has hecho a Cornamenta? Un merodeador nunca puede hablar en serio…

-Entonces cuando me dices que me amas… ¡No hablas en serio!

-¡No Mel! ¡Solo bromeaba cariño! -dijo el nervioso…

-Confío en ti Canuto -dijo James antes de ponerse la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecer.

-¿Crees qué hacemos bien en contarles a mis padres? - le pregunté a Mel.

-No tienes que preocuparte Lily son tus padres y quieren apoyarte y tú no puedes impedirlo…

-Mel tiene razón… Estoy seguro que mamá Dorea y papá Charlus también hubiesen querido apoyarlos… No hubiesen permitido que lucharan contra esto solo ustedes…

-¡Amor! ¡Estás madurando! -gritó histérica Mel y Sirius hizo una mueca…

-¡Para nada! ¡Sirius Black nunca madurará! ¡Oh no! -Dijo bromeando pero su rostro cambió y suspiró- Es solo que no quiero perderlos…

-¡Oh Sirius! -Exclamé abrazándolo -No lo harás… Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance y sé que contamos con ustedes… Pero debemos proteger a Harry y esa es nuestra prioridad Sirius y también debe ser la tuya… Y la tuya Mel son sus padrinos… Su deber es protegerlo por encima de nosotros… Confío en ustedes…

-Lily no solo Harry es nuestra prioridad también James y tú -dijo Mel y Sirius asintió…

-Lo sé chicos… Pero quiero que tengan claro que Harry siempre estará primero… ¡Prométanmelo!

-Lo prometemos -dijo Sirius- Ustedes son mi familia…. Haré lo que tengo que hacer…

-Y yo estaré ahí también-aseguró Mel…

-¡Lily ya estamos aquí! -escuchamos la voz de james en la entrada y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta pero Sirius me detuvo…

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Sirius…

-James Potter

-¡Demuéstralo! -rugió Sirius tomando su varita mientras Mel hacía lo mismo…

-Soy James Potter, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, alias Cornamenta, soy un animago no registrado y mi forma animal es un ciervo…. Esposo de Lily Evans ahora Potter… Dentro de nuestros anillos de matrimonio dice "Juntos por siempre". Padre de Harry James Potter, el cual según mis fuentes es igual a mí pero con los maravillosos ojos de su madre…

-¡Oh vamos! -Exclamó Sirius abriendo la puerta -¿Tienes que dar tantos detalles? Si Harry estuviera aquí ya estaría a punto de vomitar…

-¿De qué te quejas Canuto? Hablas igual de Mel…

-¡No sueno tan acaramelado! ¿O sí? -preguntó horrorizado sacudió la cabeza- Lo siento… ¡Pero mira a Cornamenta! -James estaba colgando el abrigo de mamá en el perchero- ¡Que caballero te me has puesto!

-¡Basta ya Canuto! ¿Vamos a la sala?- preguntó a mis padres quienes asintieron y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor…

-No has cambiado en nada ¡Eh Sirius! -dijo mamá acabando con el silencio…

-¡Ni siquiera la pequeña Melanie pudo con ello! -exclamó papá negando con la cabeza….

-¡Sirius Black no cambiará por una mujer! ¡Oh no señor! -dijo Sirius…

-Sirius nos vamos…

-¡Cómo tú digas cariño!- todos rieron -¿De qué me perdí?

-Volveremos pronto Lily… Sirius tiene guardia hoy…

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros hoy? Así no te quedas sola - le dije…

-Necesitas tiempo y privacidad para hablar con tus padres...

-Eres mi hermana también… Puedes estar aquí…

-Vendré mañana Lily… Te lo prometo…. Además ya me falta poco para convencer a Sirius para entrar a la orden…

-Lo lograrás -dije animándola…. James salía de la cocina con chocolate caliente

-¿Me ayudas? -Le preguntó a mi mamá- Harry quiere venir…

-Por supuesto cariño -respondió ella tomando la bandeja…

Mel se despidió mientras mamá y papá cargaban y jugaban con Harry…

-Está muy grande -dijo mamá…

-Y tiene tus ojos cariño- dijo papá…

-Espero que no se vaya a cansar cuando esté grande de que le digan eso… Porque entre Sirius, Mel y sobretodo James….

-En fin cariño-dijo mamá sin dejarme terminar- No te salgas del tema y empieza a decirnos de una vez que está pasando…

-Es algo complicado-dije….

-No es complicado… Más bien es delicado…

-Escuchamos -dijo papá...

-Recuerdan el día que les dije que entraría a la Orden del Fénix -ellos asintieron-

-Pues Lord…

-¡No digas su nombre! ¡Es tabú James!

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -preguntó mamá confundida…

-Si mencionaos su nombre… Los hechizos protectores se rompen y puede llegar aquí… Muchos han muerto de esa manera… Pronunciar su nombre quiere decir Así que él se encarga de llegar a dónde estés y acabar contigo…

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese ser contigo Lily? -preguntó papá…

-Hace poco tiempo una profecía fue hecha… El profesor Dumbledore la presenció… Decía que nacería un niño con el poder de derrotarlo…. Entre otras cosas… Y bueno ahora él cree que ese niño es Harry… Puede que estos momentos ya nos esté buscando… Pero el profesor dice que aún no decide a cuál de los niños eliminar…

-¿Hay otro? -preguntó mamá horrorizada…

-El hijo de Alice… ¿Te acuerdas de ella? -Mamá asintió- Cumple con las características también…

-¡Tienen que huir del país! -Exclamó papá- sacaremos nuestros ahorros… No es mucho… Después de la boda de Petunia no nos quedó mucho pero les servirá…

-¡Cálmate papá por favor!

-No se trata de dinero Señor Evans -dijo James- Usted sabe que mis padres me dejaron una gran fortuna antes de morir… Pero no podemos irnos del país… Él tiene controlado parte del Ministerio y sabrían inmediatamente si salimos del país…

-Además aquí tenemos más posibilidades de escondernos… El profesor Dumbledore nos habló de un hechizo complicado pero difícil…. Estamos estudiándolo y Sirius lo hará… nos esconderá -les expliqué…

-Sirius daría su vida por nosotros antes de traicionarnos…

-No lo dudamos pero ¿están seguros qué es la mejor opción que tienen?

-Seguros mamá…. Haremos todo por proteger a Harry…

-¡Es tan pequeño! -Decía ella en sollozos- ¡Cómo puede ese hombre si quiera pensar en eliminar a una criatura que no puede hacerle daño!

-Yo… No lo sé -dije rompiendo en lágrimas…

-No llores mi niña -decía mi papá sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome…

-Estoy segura que estarán a salvo…. James está con ustedes. Te ha salvado muchas veces ¿Los cuidarás verdad James?

-No tiene por qué preguntarlo… Lo haré…. Los protegería con mi vida…

-Lo sabemos James -le dijo papá-

-Los cuidaré… No dejaré que nada les pase… no me importa tener que enfrentarme a él… No dejaría que tocara a Lily mucho menos a Harry…

-¡James! - exclamé saltando de los brazos de mi padre para correr a sus brazos…

-¡Te amo tanto Lily! No puedo perderte ni a Harry…

-Ni yo a ti- le dije mirando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y perdiéndome en ellos.

-Creo que debemos irnos -escuché la voz de papá-

-Lo siento -dijo James avergonzado…

-Entendemos bien cariño- le dijo mamá…

-Los llevaré de vuelta a la casa en aparición en conjunta…

-En realidad debemos volver a dónde nos recogiste…. Dejamos el auto allí…

-Podemos recogerlo mañana cariño…

-No quisiera dejarlo allí…

-Entonces nos vamos… no sé cómo haces para soportar esa sensación… Se me revuelve el estómago-dijo mi madre acercándose- Cuídate mucho querida… Te queremos…

-Yo también los quiero...

-Cariño… Cuida de Harry…

-Lo haré papá…

***Horas después***

Un perro plateado entró a la cocina…

_No salgan de la casa… Si escuchan cualquier cosa… Desaparezcan de inmediato…_

-Algo pasó James…

-Trae a Harry- Asentí y fui corriendo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunté cuando baje con el bebé dormido…

-Nos esconderemos bajo la capa… No saldremos pero estaremos ocultos… Si escuchamos a alguien entrar…Desapareceremos…

-Está bien…

Esperamos mucho rato dentro de la capa… Harry estaba tratando de despertar y en ese momento llega una perra pequeña y plateada.

_Voy a su casa… Sirius está en San Mungo…_

-¿Qué demonios pasó? -preguntaba James muy nervioso…

La puerta sonó…

-¡Quédate aquí!… Si ves que es una trampa ya sabes que hacer...

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

-Soy Melanie Taylor mejor amiga de Lily Evans ahora Potter, madrina de Harry James Potter, mi patronus en una perra pequeña, no soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix porque Sirius Black mi prometido tiene miedo a que salga lastimada… Lily me apoya pero Sirius es apoyado por su mejor amigo y hermano James Potter… La última vez que los vi fue hace pocas horas cuando los dejé con los padres de Lily…

-Pasa Mel… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Dónde está Lily?

-No está -dijo James desconfiando-

-Ya comprobé que soy yo… Además lo que tengo que decirles es algo muy delicado y tiene que ver con Lily…

-Aquí estoy-dije saliendo de la capa….

-Lily… Yo lo siento mucho de verdad…

-Mel que pasa…. Dime lo que sea…

-Sirius trató de impedirlo-comenzó a hablar muy rápido- Estaba en duelo con Lucius pero Rodolfo Lestrange lo atacó por la espalda… Está en San Mungo no es nada grave…

-Mel ¡Qué demonios pasó!

-Tus padres… Tus padres fueron atacados… Ellos… Ellos están muertos Lily…

-No… Tiene que haber un error Melanie…

-¿Cómo paso?- preguntó James…

-Ellos se fueron en el carro camino a casa… Pero ellos ya estaban siendo vigilados y los vieron salir… Los estaban esperando… Sirius estaba vigilando a Lucius cuando escuchó que le dio la dirección de tus padres a Rodolfo y apareció allí… El trató de advertirles pero eran muchos… Se batió en duelo con varios y los dejó inmóviles pero aún quedaban cinco… Y después lo atacaron por la espalda… Trataron de sacarles información a tus padres pero ellos se negaron y siguieron en el coche… Una maldición le dio a tu padre perdieron el control… Tu madre murió casi instantáneamente… Yo lo siento mucho Lily…

-No… Ellos no pueden estar muertos… ¡Dime que esto es mentira James! ¡Dime que no murieron por mi culpa!

-Lily… No fue tu culpa cariño…

-Tengo que verlos…

-No debes salir Lily… tu hermana se está encargando de todo… Sirius me mandó a llevarles dinero… Ella no quiso aceptarlo entonces le dije que tú no sabías nada y que estabas en peligro también… Así que lo aceptó… Todo ha quedado como si hubiesen muerto en el accidente… De manera muggle… Como si hubiesen muerto de causas naturales…

-Como lo hicieron con mis padres -dijo James en un susurro.

-Mel…

-Lily…

Ambas nos abrazamos y lloramos como las hermanas que éramos…

-Fin Flashback-

Nunca olvidaré las palabras de Tuney…

_"Te odio Lily… Te odiaré por siempre… Por tu culpa nuestros padres están muertos"_

-No debes culparte por lo que pasó…

-No lo haré… Lo entendí ya… Pero tampoco…

-¿Tampoco qué?

-No los olvidaré nunca…


	7. Podrás perdonarme algún día?

**Aquí estoy de nuevo...**

**ANÍMENSE A COMENTAR!**

**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Ximena por su gran ayuda... NO TENGO CÓMO AGRADECERTE MIL MIL GRACIAS...**

**Este capítulo va dedicado atodos los que siguen esta historia aunque no comenten **

**PD: pasen por las demás... **

**Gracias**

**¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?**

-No los olvidaremos nunca Lily… Fueron, son y seguirán siendo nuestros padres… Dieron su vida por protegernos… Y fueron nuestros amigos también…

-Lo sé James… Es solo que ha sido un día lleno de nostalgia- dijo ella viendo a Harry dormir en mis brazos…

-Estaba pensando en Remus- confesé -Creo que Canuto está equivocado… Estoy seguro que ninguno de mis mejores amigos sería capaz de estar involucrado en las Artes Oscuras… No puedo ver a Canuto que siempre las ha odiado… Mucho menos a Remus… Lo conoces también como yo…

-Sabes que no puedo opinar mucho al respecto… Dos de mis mejores amigos son mortífagos… No tengo mucho que decir ¿o sí?

-Lily… Sabes que….

-No tienes nada que decir James… Ambos sabemos lo que realmente pasó… Ellos prefirieron ese camino…

-Fue mi culpa Lils… Al menos con Snape… Yo…

-¿Le llamaste Snape?- preguntó Lily incrédula…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Prefieres que le llame Quejicus?

-No en realidad… Es solo que me sorprendió…

-Lo sé... Tampoco me acostumbro…

-¿Crees que él y Annie estén bien?

-No lo sé Lils… Sabes que ellos tienen tareas muy difíciles de hacer…

-Tan peligrosas cómo lo eran las nuestras…

-¡Bromeas! Algunas solo eran un paseo…

-¿En serio James? ¿Cómo aquellas tres veces en las que peleamos con Vol...?

-¡Shuu! ¡No lo digas!

-Lo siento… Es sólo que no me acostumbro a que sea un tabú…. En fin, nuestras misiones eran sencillas…. Vigilar por unas horas el castillo… Haciendo guardias…. Después podíamos ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla y regresábamos a enfrentarnos directamente con él… ¡No es nada peligroso!

-¿Fue así?- le pregunté bromeando…

-¿Has podido olvidarlo?

-¿Cómo podría olvidar lo que nos tiene aquí?

-Flashback-

-¡Al fin! Por un momento pensé que no íbamos a terminar nunca -exclamó Sirius…

-¡Casi olvidaba lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser Sirius! -dijo Alice sonriendo…

-Lo dices porque te fuiste de Hogwarts antes que nosotros para convertirte en la señora Longbottom- le recriminó él…

-¡Ya cállate Canuto! Solo estuvimos dando una ronda por el colegio… No es cómo si hubiésemos estado en una misión suicida -le dijo Remus…

-¡Es a eso a lo que me refiero! ¡Estuvo muy aburrido! Lo bueno es que ahora podemos ir a donde Rosmerta… Le haremos una visita de cortesía… ¡James invita!

-¿Por qué no invitas tú?- le pregunté…

-Tengo un problema con la herencia -dijo muy serio- Hasta que Walburga no muera no puedo cobrarla… Es por eso que por los momentos debo administrar el dinero que me queda…

-¿Sirius administrando?- preguntó Lily sorprendida mientras entrabamos al bar "Las tres escobas"

-6 cervezas de mantequilla por favor- pidió Remus

-Para ti… Para ti lo que quieras Remus… Ya te extrañaba por aquí… -dijo Rosmerta provocando el sonrojo de este- Sales del colegio y no vuelves a visitarme… Lo mismo va para ti James…. Y por supuesto que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-terminó ella mirando a Sirius… Y saliendo en busca de las cervezas…

-¿Ya tienen planeado todo para la boda?- preguntó Frank mientras abrazaba a Alice…

-Queremos algo sencillo pero elegante- dijo Lily…

-Cornamenta quería hacer la boda del año pero la pelirroja se negó- explicó Sirius….

-¡No exageres Canuto! - le dije serio… Mientras tomaba mi cerveza y la de Lily…

-¿Exagerar? ¡Pero Lily este será el evento más importante del siglo! - dijo Sirius tratando de imitar mi voz…

Todos rieron ante ese comentario...

-Aún falta más de un mes pero tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para ir a buscar los vestidos… No sé qué hubiera hecho si hubieses dicho que no Alice…

-¡Tu sabías que no podría decir que no!- exclamó ella eufórica- Supongo que Melanie está furiosa por tener que usar vestidos de gala….

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste? -preguntó Lily irónica…

-Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo… Ya ves a Sirius y a Melanie… Apuesto que aunque están juntos no paran de pelear…

-Mel es….

-¡Ahh!- el grito de Madame nos alertó… Miré por la ventana y vi como los mortífagos llegaban apareciéndose…

-¡Demonios!- gimió Sirius tomándose lo que quedaba de su cerveza…

-Justo cuando Dumbledore está en el Ministerio… Seguramente quieren entrar en Hogwarts...

-¡Es un cobarde!- gritó Alice- Siempre le ha temido a Dumbledore…

-¡Demonios! ¡James ayúdame con la capa!-gimió Lily…

-¡Tú te quedas aquí!- le espeté….

-No empieces James…

-¡Él tiene razón! ¡Tú también te quedas Alice!- Lily y Alice se miraron y negaron con la cabeza mientras desaparecían y aparecían afuera…

-¡Siempre hacen lo mismo Frank!- gemí y salí corriendo…

Remus luchaba con dos mortífagos… Corrí hacia donde estaba Lily y Alice donde ya estaba Frank… Maldiciones iban y venían… Los escudos ya no estaban funcionando…. Escuché a Sirius gritar…

-¡Cornamenta! Avísale…

-¡Expecto Patronum!- el ciervo se fue hacia el cielo y regresó- Ve con Dumbledore y dile: "Ataque en Hogsmeade"

Me giré para encontrar a Lily que estaba inmovilizando a dos mortífagos caídos…. Sirius movió hacia ella otro cuerpo y se giraron al mismo tiempo que dos mortífagos se aparecieron… Un hechizo voló sobre mi cabeza…

-Deja de vigilarle Potter… Con suerte un hechizo de Bella la matará…

-¡Lucius! ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! Estuve a punto de hacer una fiesta cuando nos dijeron que te había herido de gravedad… El duelo comenzó con no verbales…. Y pronto uno de sus amigos se unió a él…

-¿No tienes nada que hacer Avery? Tengo una deuda pendiente que ajustar con Potter y preferiría hacerlo solo…

-¡Lo recordaste Lucius! Pues si yo fuera tú averiguaría bien de dónde salió la maldición… Porque si bien recuerdo fue la que esquivé de Quejicus… ¿No lo sabías? El Sectumsempra ha sido su habilidad -él se giró violentamente buscando a Snape y yo aproveché su distracción para inmovilizarlo- Te falta mucho por aprender Lucius- le dije mientras lo enviaba con los demás y corría hasta dónde Lily mientras enviaba un verbal a uno de los que luchaba con ella y su capa caía hacia atrás dejando ver su cabello grasoso….

-Sev- gimió ella tapándose la boca… Sin darse cuenta que Bellatrix la apuntaba directo al pecho…

-¿te importaría primita?-le preguntó Sirius llamando su atención…

-¡De esta no te salvas sangre sucia!- gritó Bellatrix a Lily que aún estaba en shock…

-La puse a mi espalda protegiéndola…

-¡Te atreves a apuntar tu varita contra ella! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- le espeté a Snape enviando un maleficio contra él… Sentí a Lily removerse y decir…

-¡Iré con Alice! ¡Estaré bien!- me giré para verla correr hacia su amiga y sentí mi cabello volar al recibir el impacto de un maleficio….

El duelo era muy a muerte… Los hechizos protectores rebatían las maldiciones….Y entonces vi a Bellatrix levantar su brazo y llamarlo…

-¡Frank!- grité- ¡Frank! ¡Saca a las chicas de aquí!- él asintió pero aún estaba en duelo con dos más y cerca de él estaba Remus en el suelo…. Buscando su varita…

-¡Remus!- corrí hacia él- ¡Accio varita de Remus!- la tomé y se la di justo en el momento en qué uno de ellos le apuntaba a su espalda…. Esquivé la maldición que iba hacia él y lo vi sangrando pero apuntando su varita hacia mi espalda… Me giré…

-¡Eres tan cobarde que ibas a atacarme por la espalda!- le espeté- ¡Me sigue sorprendiendo lo despreciable que puedes llegar a ser!- en respuesta irguió su varita…

-¿Me extrañaste Quejicus?- preguntó Sirius con sonrisa malévola en su cara… Sacando a relucir el estirpe Black- ¡Llévate a Lunático!- me dijo sin mirarme y asentí- ¡Deberías saber que no me gusta que lastimen a mis hermanos! ¡Tuve la oportunidad de atacarte por la espalda y no lo hice! ¡Cuánto me arrepiento!- entonces vi cómo empezaba el duelo a muerte…

-¡Rosmerta!- grité entrando al bar- ¡Soy Yo James!- le dije al verla con su varita- Es Remus ayúdame- ella ahogó un gritó al verlo lleno de sangre e inconsciente….

-¡Acuéstalo aquí!- señaló una silla transformándose en cama… Y entonces escuchamos esa risa fría…

-¡Lily!- grite desesperado y salí corriendo para verlo apuntando a Sirius quien yacía en el suelo retorciéndose y a Lily protegiéndolo con su cuerpo…. Frank y Alice aún en duelo pero casi ganado la batalla… Corrí hacía ella…

-¡Hazlo Severus!- ordenó él y entonces lo entendí…

-¡Expelliarmus!- y la varita de Severus cayó cerca de Sirius y Lily quien la tomó… ¡Lily no tenía su varita!

-¡Potter! ¡Potter qué alegría verte! ¡Eres bueno! Aún tienes tu puesto asegurado con nosotros…

-¡Aléjate de ella!- rugí…

-¡No te atrevas a tutearme! ¡Traidor a la sangre! ¡Crucio!- sentí mil cuchillos atravesar mi piel y escuchar el grito desesperado de Lily….

-¡No! ¡Déjale! ¡Basta!- abrí mis ojos y vi como corría hasta dónde me encontraba…

-Sirius….

-Está con Alice- me susurro agachándose…

-¡Que escena tan conmovedora! ¡Entonces morirán por amor!

-¡No vas a tocarlo JAMÁS!- escuché las palabras salir de su boca y apuntarlo con la varita de Snape…. Sentí unas manos levantándome y miré a Sirius con la boca rota y la varita de Lily en su mano….

-¡Levántate Cornamenta! -rugió Frank que protegía a Alice con su cuerpo… Hice lo mismo con Lily quien paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y sostenía su varita con la otra…

-¡Míralos!- dijo él en tono burlón- ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes contra el gran Lord Voldemort? - preguntó señalando a Sirius, Frank, Alice, Lily y yo…

-¡Mi señor déjame acabar con ellos! ¡Por favor!- suplico Bellatrix con su capa destruida…

-¡Mírate Bella! ¡Sangre de tu sangre te ha derrotado!

-¡No es de mi familia! ¡No tiene mi sangre! ¡Mucho menos me ha derrotado!- rugió ella

-¡Acéptalo primita!- dijo Sirius con su sonrisa triunfal -Soy mejor que tú…. Hasta soy mejor que tu amo- sentí a Lily soltarse de mí y tirarse hacia Sirius justo antes de que una maldición le impactara… Miré a Frank y él asintió…

-¡Desmaius!-gritamos al mismo tiempo desde diferentes ángulos de manera que aunque intentara esquivar uno fallaría con él otro… y aunque funcionó la situación empeoró…. Dirigió toda su ira hacia las chicas que reaccionaron justo a tiempo…

-¡Protejo!- gritaron al mismo tiempo…

Corrimos hacia ellas y lo apuntamos con nuestras varitas rápidamente Sirius se unió a nosotros…. Pero los mortífagos que habíamos capturado estaban ya a su lado… Y éramos muy pocos comparados a ellos… Lucius, Avery, Bellatrix y Snape eran algunos de los que ya tenían su capa abajo y podíamos reconocer… Al instante un estallido se escuchó y Albus Dumbledore apareció…

-¡Tú!- gritó

-Buenas Tardes Tom- le dijo él tranquilo….

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces…

-Los aurores del ministerio ya vienen en camino- le dijo y se escuchó un estremecimiento entre los mortífagos…

El duelo estaba por comenzar pero cuando los aurores hicieron acto de presencia todos empezaron a desaparecer…

-Fin Flashback-

Lily suspiró… Creí que estaríamos muertos…. Fue la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él…

-Fue mi culpa….

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó

- A Snape si yo no hubiese causado esa pelea… Ustedes no estarían peleados y él no hubiese tomado esa decisión…

-James… No fue tu culpa… Ese verano sería el testigo de su iniciación… Él eligió mucho antes… Y desde ese día nuestros caminos se separaron… Ya no era lo mismo… A punto tal que él dijo lo que me dijo…

-Pero…

-No hay peros James… Recuerda que tú aceptaste tus errores y te arrepentiste de ello… Cambiaste y lo probaste… No tienes la culpa de lo que paso…. Él amaba las artes oscuras desde mucho tiempo atrás…

-Lily… ¿Me perdonarás algún día?

-James… No tengo nada que perdonarte…

-Perdiste a tu mejor amigo por mis peleas…

-Los tres tuvimos una parte de la responsabilidad… Pero nosotros la asumimos… Ambos tratamos de solucionar las cosas y él no quiso…

-Lo sé… ¡Perdóname cariño!

-Ya te lo dije… no hay nada que perdonar…. Te amo James…

-Y yo a ti….


	8. Avada Kedavra

**¡Avada Kedavra!**

Harry comenzó a despertarse y a llorar desconsoladamente….Era tarde… La noche comenzaba a caer sin que nos diéramos cuenta de ello… Lily tomó a Harry y lo abrazó contra su pecho recordando seguramente el peligro en que se encontraba su pequeño por culpa de una profecía…

Lily no era de esas personas que podría llegar a odiar a alguien por más daño que le hubiesen hecho pero todo cambió cuando supo que ese ser buscaba a su hijo para asesinarlo como lo había hecho ya con tantas personas inocentes…

Yo también lo odiaba…. Odiaba a Voldemort con todas mis fuerzas, porque él quería destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo yo había logrado construir… Él era el causante de las desconfianzas de Sirius hacia Remus…. Y sin poder evitarlo, también había alguien que odiaba y aunque no con la misma intensidad lo hacía… Porque gracias a él, Voldemort se había enterado de la profecía… Yo lo sabía…. Lo descubrí el mismo día en que Dumbledore nos confió el contenido de la profecía porque después de su partida mi cerebro se preguntó cómo había llegado a Dumbledore la información del conocimiento de Voldemort a cerca de la profecía… Y cuando no quedé convencido con su explicación, fui a su despacho inmediatamente…. No estaba solo… Estaba con la persona que lo había escuchado tras la puerta… Era él…. La otra persona que decía amar a Lily…. Y lo supe….

Escuché su preocupación…. Estaba arrepentido… Él nunca pensó que se tratara de ella…. Pero ya el daño estaba hecho… Voldemort había seleccionado sus dos posibles víctimas… No pude seguir escuchando… El seguía en sus lamentos, pero yo pensaba en cómo decirle a Lily que había sido su mejor amigo quien había divulgado el contenido de esa profecía…. Sencillamente no podía, ni siquiera tuve el valor para contárselo a Sirius…. Sabía que él saldría corriendo en busca de venganza y todas las posibilidades de conocer los planes del que no debía ser nombrado se vendrían abajo… Así que decidí regresar a casa sin ninguna noticia nueva… Dejando que todo el rencor callera sobre la persona a quien había comenzado a odiar… Y que Snape siempre sacaba lo peor de mí…. Envidia por tener a la mujer más excepcional a su lado y como mejor amiga… Ira por tratarla como una basura… Y ahora odio… Odio por poner a las personas que más me importaban en este mundo en peligro… Dumbledore creía en su arrepentimiento y lo perdonaba…. Pero como podía yo perdonarlo si Lily y Harry estaban en peligro…. ¿De verdad había cambiado? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? El tiempo lo diría…. Yo me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado hace años… ¿Se sentiría culpable por haberle dicho tal profecía a su señor? Seguramente… Porque a pesar de todo, yo lo sabía… Él amaba a Lily…. Nunca se perdonó el hecho de haberla insultado de aquella manera… Yo lo veía en su mirada…. Él la amaba… Y si había algo que no podía reprocharle era ese amor… Porque cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de una mujer como ella… Tal vez, con el tiempo, yo tendría que dejar de lado ese odio…. Pero eso solo pasaría, si yo llegaba a comprobar que sus palabras eran sinceras… No era la primera vez que tendría que cambiar de opinión y de perspectiva con él….

-Iré a la cocina… La cena estará lista dentro de poco-me dijo Lily besándome tiernamente y dándome a Harry…

-Hola pequeño…. Vamos al cuarto a buscar a Canuto y Lunático- lo tomé e brazos y fuimos a su habitación- Alguien necesita un cambio de pañales… Ya pareces tu tío Canuto- le dije y el sonrió…

Lo cambié y le puse un pijama azul que reposaba sobre el pequeño armario… Tomé uno de sus peluches mientras lloraba porque quería a los demás… Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta…. Sus favoritos

-¡Can! ¡Ático! ¡Menta!- chilló feliz cogiendo a tres de ellos… Bajamos y entré a la cocina… Allí estaba ella con su mano en el corazón otra vez…

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunté preocupado…

-No es solo… No es nada cariño…

-¿Tus presentimientos de nuevo?- le pregunté nervioso… Ella solo atino a asentir…

-Mejor ve con Harry a la sala… Voy en un momento cuando todo esté listo- Asentí sin estar convencido y salí con Harry…. No quería subir hasta la habitación así que entre al ático, deje los peluches y vi el pensadero… Los recuerdos… uno de más no estaría mal… Lo deposité rápidamente y cerré la puerta… Fui con Harry a la sala y lo senté sobre mí… Protegiéndolo… Tal vez Canuto tenía razón… ¿Y si debíamos escapar hoy? Me preguntaba cuando Harry tomó mi varita…

-¡Hey campeón! ¿Quieres jugar con la varita?- él sonrió emocionado y lo senté sobre la alfombra para hacerle ráfagas de humo de colores… Él trataba de alcanzarlas cuando Lily entró a la sala sonriendo por la escena que podía admirar…

-La cena está lista- dijo ella- Ven aquí Harry- lo tomé y se lo di… Estaba siendo paranoico… Mis amigos… Mis hermanos no podían traicionarme… Solté mi varita y bostecé…

Y entonces le escuché…. La puerta se abrió y él seguramente estaba en el umbral cuando llegué corriendo al vestíbulo y sin mi varita… Lily traía a Harry acunado en sus brazos…

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!- Ella negaba pero vio a Harry y asintió… Me besó y vi sus ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas… La vi correr hacia las escaleras…

-Lily… Harry- susurré antes de salir y enfrentarme sin saber como a él… La vida de ellos estaba en peligro… Lucharía por ellos…. Necesitaba darle tiempo… Seguramente quería jugar… Lo vi…. Me apuntó…

-¡Avada Kedavra!- fueron las últimas palabras que escuché…. O tal vez no… Todo era oscuridad… Pero al mismo tiempo todo era claridad… Escuché un suspiró y terminé de abrir los ojos… Estaba muerto… Que otra razón podría haber…

-Mamá- susurré y ella sonrió nostálgicamente…

-Hijo… No pensé en verte tan pronto-negó…

-Mamá… No entiendo… Yo acabo…

-Has muerto mi pequeño… Y no he podido evitarlo… Lo siento tanto…

-No es tu culpa- le dije- Fue… ¡Lily! Por Merlín mamá…. ¡Lily! ¡Harry! ¡Debo protegerlos mamá! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

-No puedes hacer nada hijo mío- me dijo ella….

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté desesperado- ¿Dónde estamos?...

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ver que paso?- preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos… Asentí y me sentí trasportado… Estábamos en nuestra casa y la luz verde aún alumbraba el estrecho vestíbulo, dibujando la silueta del cochecito de Harry contra la pared al igual que los pasamanos brillaran intensamente igual que relámpagos... Allí estaba él mirándome con una sonrisa maléfica… Miró hacia arriba y entonces escuché los gritos de Lily…

-James- escuché sus sollozos y algo me llevó hasta ella…

-Lily- susurré al verla moviendo cosas para impedirle el paso… Estaba atrapada… Sin varita al igual que yo…él entró sin complicaciones y ella estaba allí de pie con Harry entre sus brazos. Lo vio y dejó a Harry en la cuna tras ella y abrió los brazos, para impedirle el paso hacia Harry...

-¡Demonios mamá! ¡Yo tenía que protegerlos!- ella solo puso una mano sobre mi hombro…

-Lo hiciste hijo… Lo hiciste…

-¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!

-Lily-susurré poniéndome a su lado y tratando en vano de secar sus lágrimas…

-Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora.

-Snape- susurré… miré a mama y ella sintió levemente…

-Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar...

-Ésta es mi última advertencia

-¡No te atrevas a tocarle!- le grité sin siquiera percatarme que no podía escucharme…

-¡Harry no! Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa

-Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!

-¡No!- grité- ¡A Lily no!- me puse frente a ella en el momento en que la apuntó con su varita…

La luz verde brilló intermitentemente en toda la habitación pero el rayo me traspasó y le dio a Lily quien cayó. Sus ojos ya no desprendían esa luz…

-¡Harry!- escuché su gritó- ¡No Lily no podía estar muerta! ¡No!

-Lily- dije en susurros mirando su cuerpo ya ausente cuando la escuché llamarme en susurros…

-James…- ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y veía su cuerpo

-Lily…- me giré…

-¡James! ¡Harry! No pude…

-Perdóname Lily… No pude protegerlos- me giré para ver a mi hijo y ella también lo miró…

Harry no había llorado en todo ese tiempo. Estaba de pie, aferrando firmemente los barrotes de su cuna, y levantando la mirada hacia la cara de Voldemort pero comenzó a llorar cuando este le apuntó con la varita…

-¡No toques a mi hijo!- le rugió Lily parándose frente a él… Yo llegué hasta donde estaba mí bebé…

-¡Perdóname!- le pedí mientras lo acunaba en mis brazos… Sentí a Lily acercarse y aferrarlo a ella… Me puse detrás de ella protegiéndolos a ambos… Ella levantó su mirada desafiándolo…

-¡Avada Kedavra!- sentimos la maldición pasar entre nosotros y golpear a Harry pero al mismo devolverse… Escuchamos el grito agudo de Harry y el de Voldemort mientras quedaba reducido a nada… No había explicación posible… ¿Acaso la profecía?...

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily confundida…

-No… No lo sé- le respondí en el mismo estado…

-Fue un sacrificio de amor- dijo mamá y Lily se sobresaltó al verla…

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Lily….

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunté…

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pensaste mientras subías a la habitación Lily?- le preguntó ella….

-En proteger a Harry… Y en James… Lo sabía… Sabía que estabas muerto… Yo pensaba en que Harry no te tendría que solo quedaba yo para protegerlo… y entonces el apareció… Y todo se volvió confuso… Pensé que iba a matarme sin dudarlo cómo… como lo hizo contigo- decía sin contener las lágrimas…

-Él no iba a matarte- le dije- No estoy seguro pero tal vez…

-¿Tal vez que James?- preguntó ella confusa

-Bueno no hay otra razón para no matarte que alguien de su círculo se lo pidiera- le dije…

-¿Crees que…?

-Bueno el hecho de que no tuvieras que morir ayudó- le dijo mamá…

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza…

-No tenías porqué morir pero preferiste dar tu vida por Harry… Eso es un sacrificio de amor-explicó mamá- Magia muy antigua pero muy poderosa… Por las venas de Harry corre la misma sangre que la tuya… Le has otorgado una protección… Diste su vida por él y es por ello que la maldición rebotó en él cuando intento matarlo… Harry está a salvo por tu sacrificio Lily…

-Mi pequeño- susurró ella acercándose a Harry… Puso su mano sobre la frente de Harry que sangraba… Y al instante dejó de llorar… Yo me senté en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza…

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- me preguntó mamá y sentí que Lily se acercaba…

-Yo… Yo... Yo debí haber hecho lo mismo que Lily… Si yo lo hubiese hecho Lily estaría a salvo…

-Pero lo enfrentaste James- replicó Lily

-No fue suficiente- le dije mirándola con toda la culpa cayendo sobre mí- Rompí mi promesa…

-No lo hiciste- me aseguró ella…

-James… El destino es un camino muy complejo… Fue el destino quien dispuso que fuera Lily quien sirviera de protección para Harry… No puedes culparte por ello… Además, muchos de los que han llegado aquí han podido siquiera enfrentarse a él…

-James…. Sufrí mucho al saber que estabas muerto… Pero cumpliste tu promesa… Dijiste que darías tu vida por la mía y la de Harry… Míralo- dijo ella señalando a Harry que aún veía a su mamá con la esperanza de que se levantara del suelo- Está a salvo… Gracias a los dos…

-Gracias a ti…

-No fuimos los dos… James… Tu y yo… Asentí y ella miró a mamá…

-¿En dónde estamos?- le preguntó… Todo se volvió más claro y la habitación de Harry ahora parecía lejana…

-Estamos en un viaje- respondió ella- Aquí están las personas que aún quieren vigilar a sus seres queridos… Allá- dijo señalando una puerta grande- Está lo que los muggles dicen llamar el cielo… Tu padre está allí… Digamos que mi papel aquí es ayudarlos a tomar una decisión… Esperar o dejar todo atrás…

-¿Eres un ángel?- preguntó Lily…

-Algo así… Nosotros estamos detrás de esa puerta pero puedo venir cuando quiera… Así he estado al pendiente de mi pequeño… Hasta que me encomendaron la tarea de ayudarlos a elegir su próximo destino…

-¡Me quedo!- dijimos al mismo tiempo…

-Quiero estar cerca de Harry…- añadió Lily

-Bien… Entonces… Bienvenidos… Con el tiempo aprenderán que hay ciertas reglas… Pero por lo pronto…

-Iremos con Harry- terminé… Ella asintió y se desvaneció…


	9. Voldemort ha caído

**Voldemort ha caído…****  
><strong> 

-Quiero estar cerca de Harry…- le dije

-Bien… Entonces… Bienvenidos… Con el tiempo aprenderán que hay ciertas reglas… Pero por lo pronto…

-Iremos con Harry- dijo James y yo asentí con él mientras Dorea Potter se desvanecía…

Escuchamos el llanto de un bebé… Pero no cualquier bebe… Era nuestro pequeño… Su frente sangraba y se notaba desde ya la gran cicatriz que tendría…

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Voldemort?- preguntó James… Y al mismo instante Harry dejó de llorar…

-No está muerto pero ¿lo viste James? Era como- En realidad, no tenía palabras para describir que era- Matar desgarra el alma James… Intentó matar a pequeño inocente y eso tanto para los magos como para los muggles es un acto terrible- miré a Harry y el giraba la cabeza buscando algo….

-Pero no entiendo por qué no murió si… Tú lo viste Lily... La maldición le dio en el pecho… ¿cómo es posible que no muriera?...

-No lo sé James… Supongo que lo entenderemos en algún momento… Por lo pronto sólo quiero que Mel y Sirius saquen a Harry de aquí- le toqué la frente a mi pequeño y él cerró sus ojos… Como si pudiera sentirnos- ¿Harry?- pregunté y el abrió sus ojos emocionados giró su cabeza para mirar mi cuerpo…

-¿Mah?- preguntó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas…

-Harry- esta vez giró hasta dónde yo estaba y tuve el presentimiento que me vería- Harry… Cielo- él giraba en todas direcciones- James no puede vernos pero nos escucha… Nos siente…

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba James ahora acercándose a él…

-Cuando llegamos él estaba llorando… Tu hablaste y el dejo de llorar… Pronuncie su nombre y lo acaricié y el giró para ver si yo me había levantado… Inocencia James… Es solo un bebé pero ya ha visto magia…. Ya ha hecho magia… ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella vez que tenía hambre y tú y yo estábamos tan cansados que no lo escuchamos… Apareció en nuestra cama… Harry es un mago y por ello tiene capacidades superiores a la de un niño sin magia… Creció rodeado de amor y cariño y por eso puede sentirnos… Somos parte de él y dimos todo por él-James parecía aturdido…

-¿Harry?- preguntó él acercándose sigilosamente hasta su cuna…

-¿Dah?- preguntó el girando de nuevo su cabecita- Estamos aquí bebé aunque no puedas vernos… Estaremos contigo… Canuto vendrá por ti…

-James- lo llamé un poco insegura por lo que quería decirle- Sé que no quieres ni siquiera pensarlo pero…

-Peter nos traicionó… Lo sé… Sirius empezaba hoy a seguirlo… Dijo que lo mantendría vigilado…

-No es eso… Bueno en parte… Lo que quiero decir es que nadie sabe lo del plan… Sirius no alcanzó a contarle a Dumbledore… ¿Y sí todos creen que fue Sirius?

-No te preocupes… Él lo aclarará… Además Mel también lo sabe… Y ahora que Voldemort ha perdido su fuerza… Frank y Alice podrán salir…

-¿Les contaste?- pregunté sorprendida…

-Le dije a Frank el plan por si él también quería hacerlo… Y aunque al principio se mostró inseguro dijo que era buena distracción… Pero me preocupa que Sirius quiera vengarse antes de sacar a Harry de aquí- dijo él pensativo… Y yo también había pensado en ello…

-Para eso tenemos a Mel- le dije…

-Sí cariño… Bueno ahora Sirius se dará cuenta que Lunático no era ningún traidor… No me gusta la idea de ver a Lunático sólo y más si es luna llena…

-¿Crees que ahora sabremos exactamente qué es lo que le pasa?- le pregunté…

-Eso espero… Y espero también que me esté equivocando…

-¿Sigues pensando qué es por lo que dijo el chico nuevo?- le pregunté…

-Sabes que él siempre ha estado cohibido por eso… Cuando Queji… Snape le dijo lo mismo la otra vez estuvo alejado de nosotros una semana… Remus es un hombre muy humilde…. Nunca le gustó que le dijeran que estaba conmigo por interés…

-Hay algo que no te he dicho- él me miró interrogante- Ese día Sirius enfrentó a Remus pero no por lo que tú piensas… Yo escuché su conversación y es por ello que no insistí en que viniera a casa…

-No entiendo- dijo James confundido…

-Sirius enfrentó a Remus porque se dio cuenta que él sentía algo por mí… Más que una amistad- abrí mis ojos puesto que los había cerrado inconscientemente y vi a James desconcertado…

-¿Se enamoró de ti?- me preguntó y comenzó a andar en círculos…

- No quise decírtelo porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar… Ellos me vieron justo después que Remus le afirmara que así era… Y bueno él me pidió que me alejara de él y que lo dejara alejarse…

-Remus…

-No lo juzgues- añadí- él nunca te traicionó James… Nunca te dijo nada pero se alejó… Se alejó de mí… De Harry… Se alejó de ti para poder desechar esos pensamientos… Se lo dijo a Sirius frente a mí… No se enfrentaría a ti por un sentimiento que pasaría con el tiempo… No perdería a otro amigo confesando su verdad… Él sabía que ya había perdido a Sirius y por eso no quise decírtelo para que Remus no perdiera otro amigo… Yo nunca James… ¡Escúchame! Tuve algo con él… Y mucho menos él busco algo así… Simplemente pasó… Y él no me buscó… Tú lo viste… Viste cómo me esquivaba... Lo viste alejarse de nosotros… Incluso le pidió a Dumbledore dejar la Orden pero él se negó…

-No lo juzgo- dijo después de unos instantes en silencio- Cualquiera puede enamorarse de ti… Eres la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre… Y sé que para él fue… no lo sé… ¿reconfortante?... Cuando tú aceptaste su condición sin peros… Y te acercaste más a él por la misma razón… Eres muy dulce Lily… Y lo entiendo sabes… y te entiendo a ti también… Conociéndome no hubiese entendido razones… ¡Todo un Gryffindor! ¡Eh!- lo miré confundido- Lily yo me hubiese enfrentado a cualquiera de mis amigos por ti… nunca hubiese tenido el valor para alejarme de ti…

-¡James!- reí con él- Remus nunca nos hubiese traicionado…

-Lo sé Lily... Lo sé… 

_-Se nota que ya no extrañas a tu amigo James…___

_-Por supuesto que lo extraño… No sé por qué piensas lo contrario…___

_-Ya no hablas de él… No…___

_-Cierra tu maldita boca… No te permito que nombres a Cornamenta…___

_-Black… No entiendo cómo no se dan cuenta en la Orden de que tú eres el traidor…__  
><em> 

-¿Escuchaste eso?- me preguntó James… Asentí y me acerqué a él 

_-¡Atentos!- se escuchó la voz de Ojoloco…___

_-James… Cornamenta… Hermano…___

-¡James te desvaneces!- le dije asustada le tome la mano y desaparecimos…

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó James desconcertado…

-Sirius…- susurré viéndolo batirse en duelo con tres mortífagos…

-¡Mi varita!- grito James desesperado…

-James… No podemos…

-¡Demonios!- él corrió hasta dónde se encontraba Sirius y yo corrí tras él viendo como cada vez el número de mortífagos crecía… James estaba frente a Sirius tratando de servir como escudo ante él…

-No puedes protegerlo James… Tal vez nos escuché como Harry- añadí al ver su cara… Sabía que era imposible pero…

-¡Atrás!- grito James y Sirius volteo justo a tiempo mientras la maldición llegaba hasta el otro mortífago… James seguía viendo cada movimiento de los mortífagos y previniendo a Sirius que se encontraba realmente desconcentrado hoy- ¡Derecha! ¡Paso atrás! ¡Abajo! ¡Levántate!

-Hay muy pocos- le dije a James mirando a los miembros de la orden que luchaban arduamente… Se escuchó un pop y me giré para ver a Severus, era él, su cabello sobresalía de la máscara y tenía los mismos movimientos sin embargo, solo utilizaba hechizos defensivos nunca lo vi usar una maldición… Hasta que se topo con Sirius… 

_-¡Sectumsempra!...___

_-¡Quejicus! ¡Me has arruinado la noche!- exclamó Sirius- Deberías cambiar de hechizo… Ya te conocemos ese de memoria…___

_-¿Dónde has dejado tu estúpida banda?- escupió Sev con odio…___

_-Están tomándose un buen descanso… Obviando a Remus que está muy entretenido con tus amigos o ¿debería decir con sus amigos?___

_-Black- empezó Severus pero fue interrumpido por un fénix plateado que llegó al lugar y habló con la voz de Dumbledore…___

_-Salgan de allí… Es una trampa- el fénix se desvaneció y el caos comenzó… Sirius comenzó a correr hacia Remus quien estaba atando a tres de ellos contra un árbol…___

_-¡Necesito salir de aquí!- le gritó Sirius… James estaba atónito no podía creer el tono frío que usaba Sirius…_

-James- le susurré- Sirius comienza a sospechar… Él me miro y se giró hacia dónde estaba Sirius y Remus y abrió los ojos… Me giré y vi horrorizada como un mortífago pequeño y gordo apuntaba a la espalda de Sirius... Colagusano… -¡Cuidado!- grité… Sirius vio lo mismo que nosotros… 

_-¡Lunático cuidado!- Remus trató de ver quien lo atacaba pero al hacerlo se sintió arrojado al suelo con violencia… Sirius lo había desviado pero Remus se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza… Sirius levantó su varita pero Colagusano no estaba… Había desaparecido… -¡Enervate!- apuntó Sirius- Remus… Remus… Lunático… ¿Estás bien?- Remus abrió los ojos aturdidos y musitó un Sí muy silencioso- Debo irme… Escóndete aquí… No estás en condiciones de luchar…___

_Sirius había desaparecido y James miraba a Remus con profunda preocupación…___

_Lily… James… Harry… ¡Por Merlín!___

-¿Bathilda?- pregunté y James me tomo la mano justo en el momento en que volvimos a desaparecer… Estábamos en casa de nuevo… Y allí estaba Bathilda también… Miraba desde afuera de su casa hacia la nuestra… Incapaz de avanzar hacia ella… Entró a su casa rápidamente…

-¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntó James preocupado…

-¿Remus?- él asintió- ¡Estará bien! Es una lástima que no haya visto a Colagusano… Pero estará bien James… no te preocupes…

-¡Mamá!- exclamó James sorprendido…

-Han estado en otros lugares- ambos asentimos- Fueron llamados por sus seres amados… Pero deben saber que aquí el tiempo y el lugar son irrelevantes… No hay día… No hay noche… Solo hay luz y no oscuridad… Es una regla de la que deben estar consientes… Nadie puede verlos ni oírlos pero para aquellos en los que han dejado una huella indeleble… Serán como una sombra protectora… No pueden intervenir aunque quisieran hacerlo… Aquí solo son observadores de su destino…

Otro pop se escuchó y al mismo tiempo que Albus Dumbledore hizo presencia en Godric Hallows, Dorea Potter se había desvanecido…

Albus Dumbledore entró a la casa con sus ojos ensombrecidos… 

_-James…-susurró-Valiente muchacho… Valiente…- Siguió subiendo las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación… Las lágrimas cedieron…___

_-Lily… Han confiado en quien no debían… Pero que… Harry- Harry yacía dormido con una mano en los barandales de la cuna y con un dedo en su boca… Puso su mano en la frente de él…___

_-Has podido con la magia oscura Harry… Lamento mucho tener que hacer pero necesito saber pequeño- Levantó su varita hacia él…___

-¡Pero qué hace!- gritamos James y yo… Dumbledore cerró sus ojos y Harry se movió incomodo…

-Legeremancia- susurró James y me relaje…

-Por un momento pensé…

-Lo sé Lily-… Dumbledore abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar en círculos… 

_-Magia antigua sin duda… Tom… Siempre has subestimado una magia tan poderosa como el amor- suspiró- Debo irme Harry… Pronto vendrán por ti… Necesito saber cuál es el lugar más seguro para ti… Necesito saber más sobre esta magia… Has hecho un gran trabajo Lily…_

Lo vimos bajar silenciosamente las escaleras… Y encontrarse con Bathilda... 

_-Necesitaré que le des a conocer al mundo mágico que Voldemort ha caído… No te daré detalles pero Los Potter triunfaron contra él… A un gran precio he de decir… James y Lily Potter están muertos pero el pequeño sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina… No des detalles… No des direcciones… Solo avisa de la caída de Lord Voldemort… Bathilda ten cuidado con lo que dices… Él no ha muerto…__  
><em> 

Harry seguía dormido… Pero tiempo después empezamos a escuchar las celebraciones en el pequeño Godric Hallows… Voldemort había caído…


	10. Severus

**Severus...**

_Lily… James…_

Escuchamos la voz del profesor Dumbledore…y nos tomamos de las manos al saber que volveríamos a desaparecer… Aparecimos en su despacho… El se encontraba con diversos libros sobre su escritorio y ligeramente angustiado… 

_¡Esto está siendo tan difícil! ¡Sirius! Sigo sin entender… Ese chico…__  
><em>_Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó…__  
><em>_Adelante Severus…__  
><em>_Algo hacía un sonido terrible, como un animal herido. Severus se dejó caer en una silla y Dumbledore, parado sobre él, parecía muy afligido. Luego de un momento, Severus levantó su rostro, y parecía un hombre que hubiese vivido cien años de miserias.__  
><em>_- Pensé… que iba... a mantenerla… a salvo…__  
><em>_James me miró incrédulo pero habló…__  
><em>_-Te lo dije Lily…__  
><em>_- Ella y James… Ellos depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada – dijo Dumbledore – Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir?__  
><em>_-¡No puedo creerlo!- chillé enojada- No le importaba Harry ni que tú…__  
><em>_-No sé porqué te sorprendes…___

_Snape respiraba entrecortadamente.__  
><em>_- Su hijo sobrevivió – dijo Dumbledore.__  
><em>_Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Severus pareció alejar algo desagradable.__  
><em>_¡Arg!- rugió James enojado…__  
><em>_- Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino__  
><em>_- ¡NO! – Aulló Severus – Se ha ido… muerta…__  
><em>_- ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?__  
><em>_- Desearía… desearía que yo hubiese muerto…__  
><em>_- ¿Y eso de qué serviría? – Dijo Dumbledore fríamente – Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.__  
><em> 

James se recostó a la pared cerró sus ojos y suspiró…

-Te amo a ti…- le dije… 

_- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?__  
><em>_- Sabes cómo y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily.__  
><em>_- Él no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido…__  
><em>_- El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga.__  
><em>_Hubo una pausa muy larga, y lentamente Snape recuperó el control de sí mismo, reguló su respiración. Al fin dijo:__  
><em>_- Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… -¡Bah!- se exasperó James- ¡Quiero su palabra!__  
><em>_- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de no revelar nunca lo mejor de ti? – suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a la angustiada y feroz cara de Snape – Si insistes…__  
><em>_Debo irme- dijo Severus entre dientes…__  
><em>_-Regresarás a Hogwarts… Trabajaras aquí… Las pociones siempre han sido tu lado fuerte… Arreglaré unas cuantas cosas primero y regresarás… ¿Aceptas?- preguntó Dumbledore…__  
><em>_-Hogwarts siempre fue mi hogar- fue su respuesta…__  
><em>_-Bien ahora necesito que te vayas… Hagrid debe estar por llegar…__  
><em>_En cuanto Severus desapareció por la puerta, Dumbledore retomó su lectura…__  
><em>_-¡Vaya!- exclamó- Cómo lo presentía si… Bien… Pero los padres de Lily fallecieron y su hermana- se levantó y caminó hasta un cajón alto y lo abrió estuvo buscando un rato hasta que sacó un carta que ya se hallaba ya amarilla… Quizás por el tiempo…__  
><em>_-Petunia Evans- susurró- sobre su hombro se podía leer en una letra raramente escrita…_

**Profesor Dumbledore. Escuela Hogwarts.****  
><strong>**No sé a qué dirección exacta debo enviar esta carta pero estoy segura que la carta llegará a usted de la misma manera en la que usted invitó a mi hermana Lily Evans a su colegio… Porque soy su hermana… Tal vez a usted no se lo hayan dicho pero soy su hermana mayor… No tengo su cabello liso pelirrojo por eso muchos no creen que somos hermanas pero en realidad lo somos y por tanto yo también puedo ir a ese colegio donde aprenden la magia…****  
><strong>**Lily puede hacer cosas asombrosas y mamá siempre dice que ella es muy inteligente pero yo le prometo que yo estudiaré mucho más que ella solo si me deja ir… Yo dejaré de espiar las conversaciones de mamá y papá y hasta las conversaciones de Lily pero por favor profesor, ¡Quiero entrar a Hogwarts! Puedo hacer muchas cosas, estudiaré duro y a tiempo completo…****  
><strong>**PD: Espero recibir una carta como la de mi hermana.****  
><strong>**Att. Petunia Evans.**

****-¿Es en serio?- preguntó James- ¿Tu hermana le escribió a Dumbledore? Hubiese sido Gryffindor… Hay que tener valentía para hacer algo así…  
>-Lo sé- le respondí- Pero aprendió a la mala manera que la magia no… ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?- él asintió- Ella empezó a llamarme fenómeno y cosas así… Después de todo esto ella nunca volvió a ser igual… <p>

_-Petunia Evans- susurró Dumbledore- Veamos- dijo agitando su varita sobre la carta y al momento una fila de letras comenzó a brillar…__  
><em>_"Petunia Dursley. Número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Inglaterra"__  
><em>_Al momento, se escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta de nuevo…__  
><em>_-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore.__  
><em>_-Buenas Noches Profesor Dumbledore-__  
><em>_-¡Hagrid! Te estaba esperando… Tengo una misión muy importante para ti…__  
><em>_-Lo que usted diga Profesor Dumbledore…__  
><em>_-Al parecer no sabes lo que ocurrió-__  
><em>_-No lo sé señor aunque me pareció extraño ver tantas luces en Hogsmeade…__  
><em>_-Bueno Hagrid sé que esto es difícil para ti… Pero James y Lily Potter están muertos… Murieron a manos de Voldemort… Pero el pequeño Harry sobrevivió… Y es tu deber sacarlo de esa casa…__  
><em>_Los sollozos de Hagrid se escuchaban y su largo pañuelo en forma de mantel caía a lo largo de su pecho…__  
><em>_-Lo sé… Lo sé… Pero es prioritario sacarlo de allí… Debes ir a Godric Hallows. Si lo necesitas puedes ir con Bathilda pero dudo que la necesites. Ahora esta es la dirección a la que debes llevar a Harry- dijo él tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino…__  
><em>_-Lo haré Profesor Dumbledore…__  
><em>_-Confío en ti Hagrid…__  
><em>_-Por supuesto- aclaró el semigigante saliendo…__  
><em>_-Bien Harry… Nos veremos pronto… Ahora debo organizar el sepelio…- dijo él mientras se dirigía a la chimenea…__  
><em>_-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall… Entró a la oficina…__  
><em>_-Profesora McGonagall voy retrasado… Hagrid podrá explicarle… -Ella asintió y por un momento se sostuvo del gran escritorio…__  
><em>_-Parece que la profesora McGonagall ya se enteró- susurré…__  
><em>_-Minnie- fue lo único que logró articular James…__  
><em>_James… Lily… Harry…__  
><em>_James… ¡Merlín! ¡Acaso eso no puede ir más rápido!- se escuchó la voz de Sirius..._

-Canuto- dijo James y al instante fuimos desapareciendo de nuevo…

Para los que se preguntan a cerca de Lunático (Remus) y Mel… Ya aparecerán... Recuerden que todo esto está pasando entre el 31 de Octubre y el 1 de Noviembre…


	11. Canuto

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!**

**¡Los quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>Canuto... <strong>**Sirius…**

Aparecimos de nuevo en casa pero ahora todo estaba más silencioso, el atardecer empezaba a acabarse… Dejando atrás la luz del sol y dando paso de nuevo a la oscuridad, todo era silencio… Hasta que un estallido se hizo presente…

_-Vaya… Tenía mucho tiempo sin aparecer- dijo Hagrid frente a la casa y al mirarla se sorprendió…_

_-¡Merlín!- gritó Hagrid y por un momento se sostuvo a la entrada… Luego sacudió su cabeza y entró temblando ligeramente…_

Su pañuelo en forma de mantel volvió a salir de su gran bolsillo cuando vio el cuerpo de James sin vida… Incapaz de tocarlo o siquiera seguir mirando subió con cuidado las escaleras que faltaban... El camino parecía estar marcado…

_-Lily- susurró el semigigante y sacudió su nariz despertando al pequeño Harry- Ya verás pequeño…. Todo va a estar bien… Estarás a salvo fuera de aquí- le dijo él cargando al pequeño para controlar su llanto… Mi pequeño quiso llegar hasta mi cuerpo…_

_-¿Mah?-preguntó Harry y Hagrid volvió a sollozar…_

_-Está dormida Harry- le susurró el semigigante a mi bebé mientras las lágrimas gruesas cubrían su rostro…_

Hagrid comenzó a buscar algo sin darse cuenta de la luz que comenzaba a hacerse visible en el cielo de Godric Hallows… Un estruendo se escuchó y Hagrid no pudo ver nada a través de la oscuridad de la noche… Pero nosotros conocíamos ese sonido… Sabíamos quién había llegado a nuestra casa… Hagrid sacó una manta de la cuna de Harry y la colocó sobre él…

-Canuto- dijo James mirando hacia afuera, donde la silueta casi imperceptible de un hombre dejaba ver el miedo que este escondía… Hagrid salió rápidamente de la habitación y se escondió en la siguiente con Harry en sus brazos y un paraguas –su varita- firmemente agarrada… James y yo bajamos hasta la entrada de la casa donde Sirius se debatía en su interior por entrar o no… Tomó la puerta -ligeramente abierta- y la abrió… Su rostro dejaba salir todo el miedo que lo invadía… Caminó lentamente y se detuvo al ver el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo… De su hermano… De Cornamenta… James me abrazó fuertemente dejándome saber cuánto le dolía ver sufrir a su amigo… Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron y todo su dolor comenzó a fluir entre las lágrimas derramadas por esos ojos grises que nunca volverían a tener el mismo brillo…

POV James…

_-Cornamenta… Despierta por favor… No me hagas esto James… ¡Lo prometiste hermano! Prometiste que moriríamos juntos… no así James… No me dejes hermano… No por favor… ¡Despierta ya!-_

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo y decirle que nunca iba a dejarlo… Que estaría ahí siempre con él… Que se levantara y buscara a Harry… Que cuidara de mi hijo como había prometido hacerlo…

_-James… James… Hermano… Levántate ya… Cornamenta…. No puedes dejarnos… Lunático no puede…. James… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… Es mi culpa… Fue mi culpa… Te vengaré hermano…. Esa rata va a pagar por lo que nos ha hecho..._

Lo vi en sus ojos… La venganza era clara e inminente… Sirius no pensaba en otra cosa… Subió las escaleras sin siquiera girarse… Su dolor estaba reflejado en su rostro como dagas que atravesaban su corazón… Y ese dolor aumentó al ver el cuerpo de Lily…

_-Lily… ¿Tu también? ¡Demonios Lily! Lily… No… No por favor… Lily levántate y dime que esto no está pasando… Pelirroja ¡Levántate!… Lily…. ¡Yo debía protegerte! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué? Esto no puede estar pasando… No… Esto es otra de mis pesadillas… Vi a Lily acercarse a él y poner una mano en su hombro pero él se estremeció…. _

_¡Harry! Tu no Harry…. tu no bebe… _

Sirius buscaba desesperado a Harry pero no lo veía… Un pequeño ruido se escuchó y Sirius alzó su varita apuntando al pecho de Hagrid…

_-¡Hagrid! ¡Harry!- Sirius tomó al bebé en seguida y Harry sonrió al verlo…._

_-¿Dah?- preguntó él inocentemente…_

_-Perdóname Harry… Yo debía protegerlos… _

_-Vamos Sirius salgamos de aquí… No es bueno para Harry- le dijo Hagrid en forma de consuelo… Sirius llevaba a Harry quien se aferraba a él de la misma manera en la que Sirius lo hacía… _

_-Sirius sé que todo esto es difícil pero ahora lo importante es Harry- dijo Hagrid…_

_-Lo sé- dijo Sirius mientras apuntaba su varita a la frente de Harry y esta dejaba de sangrar- Eres igual a tu padre Harry pero con los ojos de tu madre… Te quiero tanto… No dejaré que nada te pase… Lo prometo…_

_-Sirius… Sirius yo tengo que llevarme a Harry… _

_-¿De qué demonios hablas Hagrid?- gritó Sirius y Harry se movió inquieto en sus brazos- Lo siento pequeño…_

_-Harry debe ir con sus tíos maternos… Es orden expresa de Dumbledore… _

_-Pero Harry es mi ahijado Hagrid…_

_-Sirius… Sabes mejor que nadie que Dumbledore toma las mejores decisiones… Y en este caso por el bien de Harry… _

_-Hagrid… __Hagrid… Dame a Harry… Hagrid. __Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él…_

_-Ya te lo dije Sirius… Son órdenes de Dumbledore… El niño debe ir con sus tíos… _

_-Yo cuidaría de él… Además no estoy solo… Su madrina también…_

_-No te opongas Sirius… Piensa en que es lo mejor para Harry…_

_-Bien… Pero iré a hablar con Dumbledore… ¿Cómo vas a ir?- le preguntó Sirius..._

_-Red Flu… No puedo aparecerme con el bebé y las escoban no soportan mi peso…_

_-Llévate mi moto… Es segura… No la necesito ya… Aunque Lily no me lo permitiría- añadió con una amarga sonrisa… _

_-Bien entonces… Adiós… _

_-Volveré por ti Harry…. No voy a dejarte solo con esos muggles… Te quiero Mini Cornamenta… _

Vimos a Hagrid alejarse con nuestro bebe y a Sirius girar y mirar la casa que yacía frente a él completamente destruida…

_-Los vengaré… Vas a pagar Colagusano… _

Y sin decir más desapareció…

-Esto no me gusta para nada James…

-A mi mucho menos Lils…


	12. Colagusano

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!**

**¡Los quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>Colagusano.<strong>

_-Lily y James están muertos… Yo los traicioné… Lily… James…._

-Peter…- dijo James entre la rabia y la preocupación…

_-¿Era cierto Bellatrix? ¿El señor oscuro ha caído? ¿Mató a los Potter?_

-Vamos a desaparecer de nuevo- le dije… Y así fue… Nos encontrábamos en lo que debía ser la casa de Peter…

_-¡Lestrange Colagusano! ¡Para ti soy Lestrange! Y ahora dime ¿Qué trampa le tendiste al Señor Tenebroso?_

_-Yo no hice nada…_

_-¡Crucio!-_

_-Ahh-_

_-Vámonos… Eres un imbécil… No sabes nada… Iremos a buscar información en el ministerio… _

_-¿En el ministerio?- preguntó incrédulo uno de sus acompañantes- ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

_-Busca a Sirius Colagusano… Si no lo haces tú… Lo haré yo… Sin importar que sea mí primo… No perderé más tiempo contigo… Necesitamos energía para encontrar a Mi Lord… Recuerda… Si no encuentras a…_

_-Ya lo sé- respondió él nerviosamente mientras vimos a Sirius asomarse cuidadosamente por la ventana… Gruñía suavemente con ganas de morder y atacar en cualquier instante… _

Al momento en qué Bellatrix y su grupo desapareció de la habitación de Peter, un bolso apareció en sus manos… Este comenzó a guardar en él un poco de ropa y un poco de comida… Sirius con cuidado trató de abrir la puerta pero era imposible…Volvió a asomarse por la ventana y gruño más fuertemente… Peter se estremeció y sin pensarlo dos veces se convirtió en rata….

_-¡Alohomora!- gritó Sirius pero nada pasó… Entonces apuntó a la ventana- ¡Bombarda Máxima!- y un perro grande y negro con los ojos llenos de furia… Entró por la que antes era una ventana…_

Sirius destrozaba cada sillón en el que una rata entraba tratando de esconderse… La casa yacía completamente destruida… Y lo único que podía escucharse era los ladridos y gruñidos de un perro que en otro momento ya era hombre…

_-No escaparás maldita rata… Eres un traidor…. ¿Cómo pudiste? Voy a matarte… Voy a destruirte… Eres una porquería… ¡No merecías nuestra amistad! ¡Te protegíamos! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Dame la cara rata traidora! ¡Ven aquí y enfréntate a un hombre de verdad!_

-James esto no me gusta... Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Sal de aquí Canuto- susurró él… Mientras una rata salía corriendo por el hueco que anteriormente había hecho Sirius quien sin pensarlo dos veces se convirtió en perro para emprender una persecución… En medio de un callejón oscuro muggle, el perro ya era un hombre que sostenía con furia una varita apuntada a una rata…

_-No escaparás esta vez… Cuando llegué a tu casa por primera vez, al salir de aquella pocilga lo entendí todo… No había señales de pelea y luego te vi apuntándole a Remus… Eres un cobarde… Y es mi culpa... Pero lo arreglaré todo…_

Un hechizó salió en dirección a la rata convertida ya en un hombre… Peter trato de correr pero Sirius con mayor habilidad lo atrapó… Y lo acorraló a la pared… Peter comenzó a temblar… Tenía miedo… Pánico…

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Dame una sola razón para no matarte aquí mismo ¡Eres un maldito traidor!- gritó Sirius- ¡Los traicionaste! ¡Me traicionaste!_

_Peter solo temblaba ante los gritos aturdidores de Sirius._

_-¡Maldita sea! Y yo que llegué a pensar que Remus era el traidor… ¡Explícate de una buena vez!_

_-¡El me obligo!- gritó- Ti… Tiene… Su magia… Yo… Yo no pude evitarlo…_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Yo hubiese muerto antes de traicionar a mis amigos! ¡Traicionaste a TU familia! Voy a matarte… Voy a… ¡Voy a vengarte James!- gritó tan fuerte mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente…._

_Al momento, Peter cayó al suelo… Temblaba y lloraba de dolor… Más sin embargo, miraba expectante a todos lados…_

_-¡Levántate! ¡Pelea!_

_Peter seguía llorando de dolor… Y Sirius lo miró con lastima… _

_-¡Me das lastima Peter! Eres un maldito traidor… ¡Un cobarde!… Siempre buscaste protección con nosotros… ¡Te protegimos! ¡Eres una rata traidora y cobarde!_

_El dolor de Peter pasó a una mueca de rabia… Y los muggles comenzaron a aparecer en el callejón… _

_-¡Cierra tu maldita boca Sirius!- susurró Peter desde el suelo… Pero Sirius hacía caso omiso…_

_-¿Quieres que me calle?- preguntó él irónicamente y lanzó una risa loca que se escuchó a través de aquel callejón oscuro- ¿Te ha dolido? ¿Te duele tu pasado asquerosa rata repugnante? _

_-¿Qué podía hacer?-preguntó en él en susurros- Yo nunca fui valiente… No como ustedes… ¡Iba a acabar conmigo!..._

_-¡ENTONCES HUBIERAS MUERTO!- gritó Sirius con más fuerzas- ¡Yo hubiera muerto por protegerte!- Gritó Sirius con más fuerza y los muggles ya se habían acercado lo suficiente para escuchar lo que aquel hombre gritaba… Sirius no se percató de ello ni de la mirada maliciosa que recorrió por los ojos de aquel traidor…_

_-¡Levántate! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea maldito traidor!-_

_-Lo haré- susurró y se levantó apuntando directamente a Sirius…_

_-¡TU LOS MATASTES! ¡ERAS COMO SU HERMANO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO SIRIUS?- Los gritos de Peter eran incluso más fuertes que los de Sirius quien lo miraba sorprendido… Algunos muggles comenzaron a murmurar- ¡ASESINO! ¡PAGARÁS POR ELLO!- _

_Un grito de horror y Sirius al darse la vuelta notó como lo miraban horrorizados… Volvió a girarse para encarar a Peter pero ya era muy tarde… Un hechizo salió de la varita de Peter… La explosión se hizo visible y el Hechizo protector de Sirius solo bastó para cubrirlo a él… A los minutos Sirius comenzó a levantarse… Tenía una herida en la frente y la sangre corría por ella… Había mucho polvo y no podía ver… Convocó un Lumos con su varita y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Peter con una mano sangrando al igual que su capa, en la cual resaltaba un dedo… Corrió hacia él pero ya era muy tarde… Peter había elegido su camino... Traicionó de nuevo a sus amigos… Sirius gruño… E inmediatamente trató de transformarse, pero no pudo… Miró su varita pero esta yacía sin la luz anterior…_

_-¿Qué demonios pasa?- preguntó James alterado…_

_-Son del Ministerio James… Han creado un campo anti desaparición… Sirius no puede hacer magia… _

_De allí en adelante todo pasó muy rápido… Los aurores del Ministerio de Magia hicieron acto de presencia, lo ataron y lo amordazaron… Mientras otro revisaba la túnica y hacían el reconocimiento del "cadáver"… Fudge llegó inmediatamente y después de una charla con los aurores encargados del atentado habló…_

_-He sido informado acerca de su condición de Guardián Secreto de la Familia Potter… Es un placer para mí hacer justicia… Los hechos están muy claros… Los muggles vieron como usted mató al joven Pettigrew, cuando él trató en vano de vengar la muerte de ellos… Su familia es reconocida por ser fieles a los ideales de la pureza de sangre y nos queda claro que usted es uno de los más fieles partidarios de Voldemort… Por ello, y con todo el poder que se me ha concedido lo condeno a cadena perpetua en Azkaban… No tengo más que decir ¡Llévenselo!_

_-¡No!-gritó James- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Sirius es INOCENTE! ¿Me ha escuchado? ¡Él tiene derecho a un juicio! ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Es usted un maldito hijo de!…_

_-James… James… Él no puede escucharte… Sirius saldrá de esta… Melanie sabía del plan… Y también Alice y Frank… Ellos no dejarán que esto suceda…_

_La risa demente de Sirius se hizo presente… Él seguramente había pensado lo mismo… O nos había escuchado… ¿Acaso no podía sentirnos?_


	13. Melanie Tisdale

**Muchas Gracias a todos. **

**Actualizaré una vez por semana.**

**Muchas Gracias**

**Hay Dos Capítulos en Uno. (Recompensa por la Espera)**

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie Tisdale.<strong>

Si pudieran llorar lo harían. Ambos sentían un dolor muy profundo en su corazón. La rabia y el dolor reinaban en el corazón de James Potter. Él había muerto y eso no era todo. Ahora su mejor amigo, su hermano acababa de ser acusado de su muerte cuando el verdadero culpable era un mago en forma de rata que corría a través de las alcantarillas buscando un refugio. Había gritado pero no lo había escuchado. Estaba seguro que si tuviera lágrimas estarían cayendo por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Una pequeña y cálida mano se poyó en su hombro. La calidez invadió su cuerpo. Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con los de su esposa. Esos ojos que lo habían enamorado desde que tenía conciencia. Si. Tal vez exageraba un poco pero lo que era cierto es que la amaba y había sufrido tanto al verla morir. Su mayor temor se había cumplido ese día. Y ahora no estaba para proteger a su hermano.

Ella también sufría, sentía su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos porque ella era testigo de la injusticia más grande y sencillamente no podía hacer nada. Aún tenía esperanzas y no se derrumbaba porque el amor de su vida la necesitaba entera pero por dentro quería gritar de impotencia porque no lo entendía. ¿Por qué tuvieron que elegirlo? ¿Por qué a su pequeño? Esa criaturita le había robado tantas sonrisas, tantas lágrimas, tantos suspiros. Sencillamente no lo entendía. Y ahora apresaban a Sirius, su amigo y ahora también su hermano. Él era en una palabra rebelde, ella nunca pensó que alguien pudiera llegar a tocar ese corazón pero se equivocó. Hubo alguien que le cambió la vida a Canuto, cómo le llamaban sus amigos y ese alguien resultó ser su mejor amiga: Melanie Tisdale, o como todo les llamaban: Mel.

Ella era sin duda alguna única, nos conocimos en Hogwarts y siempre estuvo conmigo, en los peores momentos de mi vida y también en los mejores. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte, nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie y menos por Sirius Black. Ella se enamoró de él desde primer año pero él nunca la vio como chica. Hasta que ella decidió cambiar en cuarto convirtiéndose en una de las más codiciadas de Hogwarts y en la segunda chica que rechazaba a un merodeador. Claro que ella también cayó, cuando estábamos en sexto. Sirius Black y Melanie Tisdale fueron la sensación hasta que ella lo vio en un pasillo desierto con otra chica. La razón: una poción de amor. El resultado: un corazón destrozado y la decisión de irse al terminar el colegio. Afortunadamente, Sirius logró demostrarle a Mel la verdad y meses después de salir del colegio regresaron. Ahora Mel estudiaba para ser Medimaga y Sirius trabajaba de lleno con la Orden.

No se habían casado porque ella no quería y desde que Harry llegó a la vida de todos, Sirius Black quería tener el suyo propio. Pero el heredero de los Black aún no había llegado. Y ahora, las esperanzas de ambos Potter yacían en los hombros de la chica pelinegra y ojos azules.

_-No. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Lily! ¡James! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Merlín!_

James y Lily se vieron transportados nuevamente. Esta vez a un pequeño apartamento donde se encontraba Mel desesperada.

_-No. No. No. James y Lily no están muertos. ¡No! ¿Dónde estás Sirius? ¡Harry! No puedo quedarme aquí. No Sirius. Debo ir. No puedes enviar un Patronus exigiendo que no salga de casa cuando Harry está en peligro. Lily. Lils. ¡Remus! Si. Remus me ayudará._

Empezó a buscar una pluma cuando la radio volvió a sonar.

_-¡Confirmado! ¡El señor oscuro ha caído! Se nos ha informado que los ya fallecidos Potter eran perseguidos por Quien-ustedes-saben. Ellos estaban escondidos y fueron encontrados porque fueron traicionados. Asi como lo oyen brujas y magos. Los Potter fueron traicionados. Fudge acaba de emitir un boletín informativo que leeremos para ustedes:_

_Se han confirmado la identidad de los cadáveres encontrados en el Valle de Godric la pasada noche. Lamentablemente se trata de la joven pareja James y Lily Potter. Es una pena tener que dar a conocer esta noticia._

El presentador hizo una pausa y en el apartamento se escuchaba el llanto descontrolado de la joven.

_Así como también es agradable decir que los rumores son ciertos. Quien-ustedes-saben ha caído. Y que se ha encontrado al traidor. Sirius Black ha sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Acusado por las muertes de James y Lily Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Los detalles en el diario El Profeta mañana. Esto ha sido y será…_

_-¡Sirius!- exclamó Mel desesperada- Sirius es inocente. Sirius. Debo ir. ¡Remus! ¡Oh por Merlín! Esto no está pasando. Fue Peter. Fue Peter. Sirius es inocente. Sirius. ¡Expecto Patronum! - _una perra pequeña y plateada salió de su varita_- ¡Ve con Remus! Sirius es inocente. Voy camino al ministerio. Alcánzame allá._

_James- _susurró Lily desde la ventana- _Afuera hay gente_- dijo preocupada y él se asomo para ver.

A las afueras de la calle Great Russell se observaban tres sombras oscuras. Melanie vivía rodeada de muggles porque su carrera así lo exigía. Unas cuantas cuadras después estaba el Hospital Nacional de Neurología y Neurocirugía, un hospital muggle. Lily corrió hasta donde Mel y le gritó-

_-¡No salgas!- chilló Lily- Melanie no salgas por el amor de Dios- _

La preocupación se notaba en su voz pero Melanie estaba muy ocupada tomando un abrigo del perchero y guardando su varita en un pequeño bolso. Tomó una pluma y escribió rápidamente a Dumbledore.

_Profesor Dumbledore. Sirius es inocente. Peter es el traidor. No puedo explicarle por acá. Confíe en mí. Voy camino al Ministerio. Melanie Tisdale. _

Melanie tomó una lechuza que se encontraba dormida y salió afuera amarrándole la carta en una pata pero al momento de despegar un chillido se escuchó y la lechuza cayó de un golpe al suelo.

_-¡Peg!-chilló corriendo Melanie mientras trataba de sacar su varita- ¿Quién está ahí?- gritó apuntando con su varita-_

_-¡Expelliarmus!- dijo la voz fría y Melanie quedó desprotegida- ¡Jajaja! Tendré el gusto de acabar contigo y de ir a decirle a mi querido primo que te asesiné como la perra que eres._

_-Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo con voz firme Melanie- Supongo que estás destrozada después de saber que unos "traidores" acabaron con tu maldito amo- dijo con sorna._

_-¡Cállate!- rugió enfurecida- Es una lástima que no llegaras a ser una Black- añadió con sarcasmo- _

_-Dime que harás ahora. ¿Empezarás a buscar debajo de las piedras pensando que está vivo? Me das lastima. Tanto porte y clase que dices tener y te dejas humillar por un bastardo como lo es Voldemort. ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen? Que Harry Potter, un pequeño de un año lo derrotó. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

_-¡Crucio!- chilló Bellatrix y aunque para Melanie el dolor fuera insoportable no gritó._

_-Los aurores vendrán Bellatrix. Están en un callejón lleno de muggles. Vendrán y te atraparan. Eres una…_

_-Para cuando ellos lleguen. Tu cuerpo yacerá inerte. Tu casa incendiada y mi primo estará llorando sobre tu cuerpo._

_-¡Hazlo! Vas a matarme. ¡Hazlo ya! Pero entonces que el mundo entero lo sepa- dijo calmadamente y después rompió a gritar- SIRIUS BLACK ES INOCENTE. INOCENTE. QUE ME ESCUCHE EL MUNDO ENTERO. ¡SIRIUS BLACK ES INOCENTE!_

_-¡Bah! Patética- chilló Bellatrix divertida- Lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo suficiente para divertirme contigo. ¡Quémenlo todo! Te arrepentirás de haber puesto los ojos en mi primo. Porque él te llevó a la muerte. Morirás aquí. Sin que nadie pueda hacer nada._

-¡Déjala! ¡Eres una maldita!- gritaba Lily atravesándola para cuidar el cuerpo de Melanie quien miraba fijamente a su agresora con odio y rencor. Sin humillarse ante ella y sin rogar. Si iba morir no iba a pedir piedad- ¡Déjala! ¡No la mates!- lloraba Lily- Por favor- James trató de separarla pero le fue imposible.

_-¡Sectumsempra!- gritó Bellatrix- ¡Morirás y sufrirás!_

Lily lloraba desconsolada al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo desangrándose- Resiste Mel. Te necesito viva. Necesito que cuides de Harry. Que saques a Sirius de allí. Aguanta. Resiste un poco más- pedía ella.

James yacía inmóvil. Sabía que la posibilidad de que su amigo saliera de allí era casi nula. Él no podía hacer nada.

_-Sirius. Sirius mi amor. Iré por ti.-_

Las llamas de su casa se reflejaban en su mirada y la sangre comenzó a salir por su boca sin evitarlo mientras un pop se escuchó a lo lejos. Remus se acercaba a ella corriendo y con una venda en su cabeza.

_-Mel. ¡Oh por Dios!-susurró y sacó su varita para hacer un contra hechizo que no funcionaba- Mel ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó con lágrimas en la cara al ver que no podía hacer nada… _

_-Si… Sirius. Re. Remus. Sirius es. In. _

_-¡Shuu!- pidió Remus- te llevaré San Mungo- dijo él levantándola ella negó y él se detuvo._

_-Sirius… Inocente…_

_-Melanie él nos traicionó. Sé que no quieres creerlo pero- ella negaba._

_-Búscalo. Búscalo. Es. Es inocente. Di… Dile que lo… Amo…_

_-No digas nada ya. _

_-Sirius… Te amo…_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Melanie Tisdale aquella noche fría. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Su vida yacía inerte en los brazos de su amigo Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dónde estamos? <strong>

Melanie no encontraba palabras para describir lo que estaba sucediendo. Había muerto. Había muerto y no tuvo la oportunidad de rescatar a Sirius. La carta no había llegado a manos de Dumbledore y Remus yacía aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de aquella joven. Ella no debía morir. Nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte siempre la espero pero no ese día. No cuando ella debía salvar a Sirius de aquella injusticia, no cuando su ahijado era su prioridad. Ella había caído tal y como sus amigos lo habían hecho también_. Lily_. Ella le había prometido a Lily cuidar del pequeño Harry y había roto su promesa. _James_. James confiaba en ella para estar al lado de Sirius en momentos como esos y ahora también le fallaba a él. ¿Qué sería de Sirius ahora que ella no estaba? ¿Quién lo ayudaría a salir? Quiso llorar y las lágrimas no salían. Entonces así se sentía estar muerto. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros una pequeña y delicada y otra grande que le daba fuerzas. Lentamente levantó su rostro y se encontró con ellos. Con sus amigos.

-Yo. Yo lo siento. Fui… Fui una imprudente, no debí salir sin.

-No tienes la culpa de lo que paso Mel- dijo Lily cariñosamente y con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Estoy muerta ¿verdad?- en el momento en que planteo la pregunta se sintió estúpida- Mejor dicho ¿dónde estamos?

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo- respondió James.

-Solo debes decidir si quieres esperar por alguien o seguir adelante- respondió una voz a su espalda. Dorea Potter había vuelto.

-¿Qué pasará con Sirius?- preguntó ella tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

-La vida es dictada por lo que muchos llegan a llamar el destino- explicó –Mucho menos por lo que una profecía puede llegar a decir- dijo esta vez mirando a James y Lily Potter- son las decisiones que tomamos las que marcan nuestro futuro.

-Sí pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que puede pasarle a Sirius.

-Ya lo dije. Son las decisiones que tomamos las definen nuestro futuro. Faltan decisiones por tomar que definirán el futuro de Sirius.

-Pero ¡Sirius es inocente!

-Y lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer nada más. Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida. Es algo que aunque tu aprendiste, Sirius no. A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.

-¿Solo queda esperar?- preguntó dolida.

-_Esperar._ Esperar es una prueba, comprender que lo que esperas puede hacerse realidad. Saber que el tiempo ha de pasar, entendiendo que las cosas vienen cuando han de llegar.

-Supongo que usted es aquí una especie de Dumbledore- dijo con ironía- Yo necesito saber si puedo hacer algo.

-Melanie aquí también hay reglas. Si decides quedarte deberás ser paciente. Las injusticias son comunes allá. Si crees que no puedes soportarlo puedes seguir adelante…

-¡No! Me quedo- añadió rápidamente y así como Dorea Potter llegó desapareció- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Corren muchos rumores.

-Lo sabemos. Hemos visto muchas cosas- dijo James decaído.

-Llevarán a Harry con Petunia- dijo en susurros Lily.

-¡No!- chilló desesperada.

-Teníamos esperanzas de que Sirius y tu pudieran buscarlo pero ya ves lo que acaba de pasar y Sirius- comenzó Lily pero no pudo continuar. El peso de los acontecimientos empezaban a pesarle.

-Canuto fue tras Pettigrew- terminó James- Le tendió una trampa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una trampa?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Peter trató de atacar a Remus en aquella misión que tenían. Sirius lo vio y entendió todo. Para cuando llegó a casa, nosotros ya habíamos muerto y eso lo desesperó. Hagrid se llevó a Harry aunque Sirius trató de impedirlo. Sirius estaba buscando venganza y fue tras Peter. Él lo buscó y lo encontró pero Peter fingió su muerte tras enviar una poderosa maldición en un callejón muggle. Hubo muchos muertos y varios heridos. Pero los que quedaron escucharon cuando Peter acusaba a Sirius de nuestra muerte. Lo llevaron directamente a Azkaban- explicó con pesar Lily.

-¡Maldito traidor!- chilló de rabia- Dime que puedo atormentarlo- pidió desesperada- ¿cómo logró huir?- preguntó.

-En su forma animaga- respondió James- Ha sido mi culpa, fui yo quién lo enseñó y lo ayudó a lograrlo.

-No puedes culparte James- le dijo Melanie- Fue él quien lo decidió así. Nosotros hubiésemos muerto antes de traicionarte.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron ambos Potter.

_Mel… Mel… Melanie… _

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó ella tras escuchar los susurros de Sirius.

Lily y James tomaron a Melanie en sus manos y al momento estaban en una celda oscura y fría. Sirius se encontraba en una esquina con la cabeza entre las piernas y tratando de protegerse cubriendo sus brazos sobre las piernas.

_-Ha sido mi culpa. James, Lily. Melanie. Melanie no debe salir._

Una figura encapuchada se acercó hasta la celda y el ambiente se congeló.

_James y Lily han muerto._

_-¡No! Ellos no están muertos. ¡No! ¡James! ¡Lily!_

-¡Basta!- suplicaba James- ¡Es suficiente!- gritaba mientras veía a Melanie acercarse a él y abrazarlo protegiéndolo de la boca sedienta que trataba de…

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. La protección que Melanie trataba de darle a Sirius Black estaba ejerciendo fuerza. Un escudo invisible se hacía presente y el dementor comenzaba a alejarse. Más allá de la penumbra que se cernía en aquel lugar. Una magia se apoderaba de aquella celda oscura permitiendo por primera vez que un hombre no perdiera la cordura. El amor. Siempre el amor. El amor ayudaría a aquel mago a sobrevivir años hasta que llegara el día en que cobraría venganza. Y ese sería el sentimiento que lo mantendría alerta. Sirius Black juró esa noche acabar con lo que un día empezó y él lo haría. Saldría de allí, buscaría a su ahijado y le diría la verdad. Volvería a ver a Melanie. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Lejos de allí, un hombre de pelo castaño miraba con nostalgia una fotografía. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y él no hacía nada para evitarlo. Acababa de llegar a casa y su túnica estaba cubierta de sangre. Observaba una fotografía donde estaban todos. Los merodeadores y las chicas también. Seguía sin entenderlo. Nunca supo quién asesino a su amiga y que era lo que trataba de decirle. Solo sabía que Sirius los había traicionado y eso era algo que él no lograba entender. Bien le había dicho el Profesor Dumbledore que la mente humana era indescifrable pero para él era inconcebible aquello. Sirius. James. Ellos habían sido como hermanos. Su amistad había sido más grande que incluso la suya con James. Pero ellos se habían ido. Ahora estaba solo. Solo.

_Lily. James. Peter. Y ahora también Melanie._

Un estallido se escuchó y el licántropo tomó su varita inmediatamente. Mientras aquellas figuras aparecían a su lado. Sin embargo, el licántropo sintió su presencia. Se giró pero no vio a nadie más.

-¡Homenum Revelio!- No sucedió nada.

Él estaba solo pero afuera había alguien y él lo sabía. Tres golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar, acomodó nuevamente la foto y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la varita empuñada.

-Remus. Soy yo Annie. Ábreme. Estoy sola. Lo juro- la cara de asombro de Remus Lupin y aquellas personas que no eran vistas era indescifrable.

-Yo no tengo tratos con mortífagos- respondió ácidamente.

-Vengo a verte como la amiga que una vez fui. Y la que hoy acaba de perder a la que fue una vez su familia. Ábreme Remus por favor.


	14. ¿Dónde estamos?

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Muchas Gracias a todos por seguir este fic de Drabbles.**

**Espero sus opiniones...**

**¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta?**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dónde estamos?<strong>

Melanie no encontraba palabras para describir lo que estaba sucediendo. Había muerto. Había muerto y no tuvo la oportunidad de rescatar a Sirius. La carta no había llegado a manos de Dumbledore y Remus yacía aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de aquella joven. Ella no debía morir. Nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte siempre la espero pero no ese día. No cuando ella debía salvar a Sirius de aquella injusticia, no cuando su ahijado era su prioridad. Ella había caído tal y como sus amigos lo habían hecho también_. Lily_. Ella le había prometido a Lily cuidar del pequeño Harry y había roto su promesa. _James_. James confiaba en ella para estar al lado de Sirius en momentos como esos y ahora también le fallaba a él. ¿Qué sería de Sirius ahora que ella no estaba? ¿Quién lo ayudaría a salir? Quiso llorar y las lágrimas no salían. Entonces así se sentía estar muerto. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros una pequeña y delicada y otra grande que le daba fuerzas. Lentamente levantó su rostro y se encontró con ellos. Con sus amigos.

-Yo. Yo lo siento. Fui… Fui una imprudente, no debí salir sin.

-No tienes la culpa de lo que paso Mel- dijo Lily cariñosamente y con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Estoy muerta ¿verdad?- en el momento en que planteo la pregunta se sintió estúpida- Mejor dicho ¿dónde estamos?

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo- respondió James.

-Solo debes decidir si quieres esperar por alguien o seguir adelante- respondió una voz a su espalda. Dorea Potter había vuelto.

-¿Qué pasará con Sirius?- preguntó ella tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

-La vida es dictada por lo que muchos llegan a llamar el destino- explicó –Mucho menos por lo que una profecía puede llegar a decir- dijo esta vez mirando a James y Lily Potter- son las decisiones que tomamos las que marcan nuestro futuro.

-Sí pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que puede pasarle a Sirius.

-Ya lo dije. Son las decisiones que tomamos las definen nuestro futuro. Faltan decisiones por tomar que definirán el futuro de Sirius.

-Pero ¡Sirius es inocente!

-Y lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer nada más. Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida. Es algo que aunque tu aprendiste, Sirius no. A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.

-¿Solo queda esperar?- preguntó dolida.

-_Esperar._ Esperar es una prueba, comprender que lo que esperas puede hacerse realidad. Saber que el tiempo ha de pasar, entendiendo que las cosas vienen cuando han de llegar.

-Supongo que usted es aquí una especie de Dumbledore- dijo con ironía- Yo necesito saber si puedo hacer algo.

-Melanie aquí también hay reglas. Si decides quedarte deberás ser paciente. Las injusticias son comunes allá. Si crees que no puedes soportarlo puedes seguir adelante…

-¡No! Me quedo- añadió rápidamente y así como Dorea Potter llegó desapareció- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Corren muchos rumores.

-Lo sabemos. Hemos visto muchas cosas- dijo James decaído.

-Llevarán a Harry con Petunia- dijo en susurros Lily.

-¡No!- chilló desesperada.

-Teníamos esperanzas de que Sirius y tu pudieran buscarlo pero ya ves lo que acaba de pasar y Sirius- comenzó Lily pero no pudo continuar. El peso de los acontecimientos empezaban a pesarle.

-Canuto fue tras Pettigrew- terminó James- Le tendió una trampa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una trampa?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Peter trató de atacar a Remus en aquella misión que tenían. Sirius lo vio y entendió todo. Para cuando llegó a casa, nosotros ya habíamos muerto y eso lo desesperó. Hagrid se llevó a Harry aunque Sirius trató de impedirlo. Sirius estaba buscando venganza y fue tras Peter. Él lo buscó y lo encontró pero Peter fingió su muerte tras enviar una poderosa maldición en un callejón muggle. Hubo muchos muertos y varios heridos. Pero los que quedaron escucharon cuando Peter acusaba a Sirius de nuestra muerte. Lo llevaron directamente a Azkaban- explicó con pesar Lily.

-¡Maldito traidor!- chilló de rabia- Dime que puedo atormentarlo- pidió desesperada- ¿cómo logró huir?- preguntó.

-En su forma animaga- respondió James- Ha sido mi culpa, fui yo quién lo enseñó y lo ayudó a lograrlo.

-No puedes culparte James- le dijo Melanie- Fue él quien lo decidió así. Nosotros hubiésemos muerto antes de traicionarte.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron ambos Potter.

_Mel… Mel… Melanie… _

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó ella tras escuchar los susurros de Sirius.

Lily y James tomaron a Melanie en sus manos y al momento estaban en una celda oscura y fría. Sirius se encontraba en una esquina con la cabeza entre las piernas y tratando de protegerse cubriendo sus brazos sobre las piernas.

_-Ha sido mi culpa. James, Lily. Melanie. Melanie no debe salir._

Una figura encapuchada se acercó hasta la celda y el ambiente se congeló.

_James y Lily han muerto._

_-¡No! Ellos no están muertos. ¡No! ¡James! ¡Lily!_

-¡Basta!- suplicaba James- ¡Es suficiente!- gritaba mientras veía a Melanie acercarse a él y abrazarlo protegiéndolo de la boca sedienta que trataba de…

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. La protección que Melanie trataba de darle a Sirius Black estaba ejerciendo fuerza. Un escudo invisible se hacía presente y el dementor comenzaba a alejarse. Más allá de la penumbra que se cernía en aquel lugar. Una magia se apoderaba de aquella celda oscura permitiendo por primera vez que un hombre no perdiera la cordura. El amor. Siempre el amor. El amor ayudaría a aquel mago a sobrevivir años hasta que llegara el día en que cobraría venganza. Y ese sería el sentimiento que lo mantendría alerta. Sirius Black juró esa noche acabar con lo que un día empezó y él lo haría. Saldría de allí, buscaría a su ahijado y le diría la verdad. Volvería a ver a Melanie. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Lejos de allí, un hombre de pelo castaño miraba con nostalgia una fotografía. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y él no hacía nada para evitarlo. Acababa de llegar a casa y su túnica estaba cubierta de sangre. Observaba una fotografía donde estaban todos. Los merodeadores y las chicas también. Seguía sin entenderlo. Nunca supo quién asesino a su amiga y que era lo que trataba de decirle. Solo sabía que Sirius los había traicionado y eso era algo que él no lograba entender. Bien le había dicho el Profesor Dumbledore que la mente humana era indescifrable pero para él era inconcebible aquello. Sirius. James. Ellos habían sido como hermanos. Su amistad había sido más grande que incluso la suya con James. Pero ellos se habían ido. Ahora estaba solo. Solo.

_Lily. James. Peter. Y ahora también Melanie._

Un estallido se escuchó y el licántropo tomó su varita inmediatamente. Mientras aquellas figuras aparecían a su lado. Sin embargo, el licántropo sintió su presencia. Se giró pero no vio a nadie más.

-¡Homenum Revelio!- No sucedió nada.

Él estaba solo pero afuera había alguien y él lo sabía. Tres golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar, acomodó nuevamente la foto y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la varita empuñada.

-Remus. Soy yo Annie. Ábreme. Estoy sola. Lo juro- la cara de asombro de Remus Lupin y aquellas personas que no eran vistas era indescifrable.

-Yo no tengo tratos con mortífagos- respondió ácidamente.

-Vengo a verte como la amiga que una vez fui. Y la que hoy acaba de perder a la que fue una vez su familia. Ábreme Remus por favor.


	15. Annie Blair

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Quería comentarles dos cosas:**

**Primero estoy en facebook como GinnyPotterWe y subo adelantos.**

**Segundo tengo un nuevo fic: Es un viaje en el tiempo.**

**Las lágrimas del presente. Sonrisas del Futuro ¿Tres generaciones Juntas?**

**Es un Hanny (Harry&Ginny) Lleva solo 3 cap.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y el nuevo fic.**

**¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Blair.<strong>

Annie era sin duda alguna, una de las jóvenes más hermosas que quedaban de la última generación de Hogwarts. Su cabello rubio platino y ojos azules hacían de ella la combinación perfecta. Era buena en todas sus clases, conocida entre los hijos de magos pues aunque su familia no poseía alta jerarquía era sangre pura. Sin embargo, Annie Blair tenía un defecto: su orgullo. Una rubia que estaba segura de sí misma y segura que pertenecería a la casa de las serpientes quedó sorprendida cuando fue asignada a la casa de los leones. Encerrada en sí misma nunca tuvo amigos. Codiciada por la mayoría pero considerada inalcanzable. Anhelando lo que otros tenían sembró en su corazón oscuridad y sentimientos viles que la llevaron hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Mortífaga. Para pocos era increíble el rumbo que la joven había tomado. Malas decisiones y un solo culpable ante sus ojos: Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el castaño.

-¡Estás herido!- gimió ella observando la sangre de su ropa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó fríamente.

-Lily…

-Pensé que ya lo sabías -rugió él- Fue tu amo quien lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasó con Harry?- preguntó ella omitiendo las acusaciones.

-¿Cómo te atreves a?- La rabia del castaño aumentaba. Respiró profundamente- ¿Qué quieres Blair?- preguntó en tono cansado.

-Venía a… Remus vendrán por ti- dijo ella en susurros temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharla.

-Sé cuidarme solo- respondió ácidamente a la advertencia.

-Bellatrix viene hacia acá. Estoy segura. Busca a Melanie. Ponla a salvo. Busca a Si…

-¡Basta!- rugió apuntándola con su varita- No tienes por qué disimular. Ya lo sé todo- ella lo vio confundida.

-Remus no sé de qué hablas. No hay tiempo que perder. No pude hacer nada por Lily pero…

-¡Cállate!- la punta de la varita quemó la túnica negra de la rubia- Lily y James están muertos. Melanie también- rugió- Está es su sangre- dijo tomando con rabia sus túnicas- Tu marca debe estar ardiendo- dijo tomando su brazo izquierdo con brusquedad- ¡Tú nos traicionaste al igual que Sirius!

-¿De qué demonios hablas Remus?- preguntó sollozando -¿Melanie está muerta? ¡Te juró que no sé nada!- Traté de huir cuando Bellatrix comenzó a hacer planes. Y por eso estoy aquí Remus. Y no eres el único objetivo. Hay más. Irán tras… ¿Sirius?-preguntó recordando sus palabras- ¿Sirius traidor? ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó atónita- Pero eso no…

-¡Crucio!- una voz a sus espaldas se escuchó y Bellatrix volvió a aparecer. La rubia yacía en el suelo chillando de dolor- Siempre supe que terminarías traicionándonos- escupió con rabia la pelinegra- ¿Sigues enamorada de este maldito hombre lobo?- preguntó irónica- ¿Por eso volviste? ¡Crucio!- gritos de dolor se escucharon.

-¡Basta!- chilló Remus apuntando su varita al pecho de la mujer- No eres bienvenida en esta casa.

-¡Te atreves a dirigirme la palabra!- chilló antes de comenzar a enviar maldiciones que eran hábilmente rechazadas por Remus.

Sin embargo, sus dos acompañantes comenzaron a ayudarla. Las tres personas que observaban en silencio fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta cuando aquella hermosa rubia se levantó sigilosamente y apuntó a uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente. Un duelo a muerte se desató en ese momento. Los hechizos no verbales de aquella pareja seguían repeliendo las maldiciones que Bellatrix Lestrange y su acompañante lanzaban. En aquella chica rubia no quedaba nada más que odio. Odio hacia sí misma por ser tan débil y dejarse engañar. Odio por dejar de lado a quienes siempre la habían apoyado. Odio. No más. No menos.

Nunca pensó que alguien la recibiría como amiga y mucho menos como si de su familia se tratase pero eso fue lo que Lily Evans hizo con Annie Blair, el día que la encontró en la habitación de las chicas mirando hacia un horizonte vacío. Vacío como lo era su vida en aquel entonces. Para Annie, su vida dio un giro inesperado de 360°, el día en que Lily le ofreció su amistad incondicional y que ella gustosa recibió. Una simple frase y la vida de Annie cambio.

_Ven conmigo, te demostraré cuán hermosa es la vida. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no estarás sola._

Ella había roto esa promesa silenciosa de estar juntas ante todo y todos. Lo hizo aquel día en que dejó salir sus más profundos y oscuros sentimientos, por una venganza que no tenía sentido. Era joven y hasta la fecha todo lo que había querido, lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Siempre lograba lo que quería. Excepto una vez. Solo hubo alguien que Annie no logró tener: Remus Lupin. Para ella el chico más sencillo y humilde, perfecto para ella. Sin embargo, Annie se sorprendió del rechazo rotundo que el castaño le dio por primera vez pero ni así dejó de persistir. Para Remus, la situación se salió de control. No podía negar, que la chica era hermosa, pero ella no entendía y no sabía su verdad. Tal vez fue la desesperación de aquel día lo que lo indujo a decir aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

_¡Quieres dejarme en paz de una buena vez!- gritó -¡No me interesas! ¡En lo absoluto! ¡No me figaría en ti nunca! Eres muy poco para mí Blair._

Lo sabía. Había sido muy duro con ella. La humillación se hizo presente y ella fue el objeto de burla del "club de Fans de Los Merodeadores" por semanas. Lily no volvió a hablarle. Pero todo había sido según Remus lo mejor. Solo así, Annie se alejaría de él. Ella merecía mucho más que una vida al lado de una persona como él. O al menos eso pensaba. Su mundo se vino abajo cuando sin querer escuchó cuando Lily le confesaba a James, el nuevo camino que había tomado Annie. Lily mantenía una relación cordial con James Potter y para aquel entonces, Lily ya estaba consciente de su problema peludo. Por un lado, la pelirroja entendía la razón por la cual había dicho aquello esa noche y no lo juzgo pero le dejó muy claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la postura que estaba tomando. Según ella, el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo, no le impedía formar una familia. Él sabía que ella se equivocaba, pero se encontraba destrozado y enojado consigo mismo como para replicar.

Más allá de ese hecho, Remus Lupin no fue el único que sufrió con la decisión de Annie, sus amigas también: Lily estaba desconsolada sin saber que hacer o qué decir y Melanie estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era? No había sido la única que fue rechazada por un hombre. Ni la única repudiada de una familia por no cumplir con sus ideales. Ni siquiera era la única desdichada del grupo. ¿Por qué tenía que tomar esa decisión? ¿Por qué tenía que obligarlas a separarse? Nadie lo entendió en aquel momento. Nadie excepto Bellatrix Lestrange quien aprovechándose de la situación, aconsejó a Annie tomar venganza y de hacer pagar a todos por todas y cada una de sus lágrimas.

Annie aceptó. Y desde allí su vida se volvió oscuridad. Se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Había perdido a su familia tiempo atrás y se había alejado de aquellos quienes la recibieron como una hija perdida que había regresado después de mucho tiempo. Como mortífaga y alumna de la gran Bellatrix Lestrange, sus poderes eran magníficos pero su corazón estaba lejos de allí. Se había enterado que Remus era un hombre lobo y aunque en ese momento entendió muchas cosas, la razón no la dejó continuar con aquella absurda idea del perdón. Ahora se encontraba allí, luchando a su lado, junto a él. Luchando por sus vidas, haciéndolo en vano. En ella no se cumplirían las palabras de aquel dicho: "El alumno supera al maestro". Porque no era como ella, al menos su alma no estaba tan podrida como la de aquella mujer de cabellos negros. Pensó en Severus y en la ayuda que acaba de ofrecerle pero que ella se negó a recibir. Ella tenía que encontrar a Remus y decirle la verdad. No había otra prioridad en su vida. Es más, para ella eso era más importante que su propia vida. Y no lo lograría estaba muy segura de ello.

-Remus necesito decirte algo importante. ¡Es sobre Sirius!- gritaba ella a la distancia pero él parecía concentrado en aquella batalla.

Sin embargo, el descuido de la rubia fue aprovechado por su oponente quien sin dudarlo lanzó una maldición que le dio directamente en el pecho, dejándola en el suelo. Aquel hombre se dirigió hasta el cuerpo de su compañero caído y tras verificar que se encontraba inconsciente pero vivo, se dirigió hasta su compañera para terminar aquella tarea. Cuando Remus lo vio venir con su porte enigmático, supo que algo andaba mal. Se giró y metros más allá, el cuerpo de Annie se sacudía violentamente. Estaba perdido. Iba a rendirse. Ya no tenía nada por qué luchar. No podía acercarse a Harry. Sus amigos habían muerto y Sirius lo había traicionado. No había nada más que hacer. Bajó la varita derrotado por primera vez en su vida. La risa burlesca de Bellatrix no se hizo esperar. La varita levantada y un rayo verde hacia él fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de cerrar los ojos. Un grito de impotencia lo hizo abrirlos con brusquedad. Albus Dumbledore se acercaba a ellos con paso firme y decidido. Bellatrix se acercó hacia el cuerpo de su compañero y desapareció justo antes de enviarle una mirada divertida. Su compañero se desapareció justo después y él no tuvo más opción que caer al suelo lleno de impotencia.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Dumbledore junto a él señalando el cuerpo de Annie.

Entonces lo recordó y corrió hacia ella, con Dumbledore tras él. Allí estaba ella tal y cómo había encontrado a Melanie horas atrás. Cubierta de sangre y sin nada que él pudiera hacer. Miró a Dumbledore suplicando y él respondió negando silenciosamente. Ella abrió los ojos y se perdió en los chocolates. La verdad la golpeó. Estaba en sus brazos y a punto de morir. Necesitaba decirle. Decirle su verdad, decirle que aún le quería y que necesitaba su perdón, decirle que Sirius era inocente y que él debía hacer algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Todo era rojo y negro. No podía verlo y entonces lo único que pudo hacer antes de dar su último respiro fue decir aquellas palabras que habían estado en su boca desde el momento en que se apareció frente a su casa.

_Lo siento._


End file.
